


Простые числа

by AlterE, Carlie_Hessenthaler



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (kind of), (sort of), Academia, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Canonical Age Difference, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Genius Ben Solo, Genius Rey, Geniuses, Loss of Virginity, Mathematicians, Minor Finn/Rose Tico, Mutual Pining, Professor Kylo Ren, Sexual Tension, Smart Is The New Sexy, Teacher-Student Relationship, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterE/pseuds/AlterE, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlie_Hessenthaler/pseuds/Carlie_Hessenthaler
Summary: — Ту задачку, которую вы мне дали... Сами нашли к ней решение?— Да, — отвечает он без колебаний, но в его голосе нет абсолютно никакого высокомерия. Только факт. Один-единственный факт.Рей сглатывает. У неё немного пересохло в горле.— Значит… Значит, вы понимаете, каково это.— Каково что?— Это. — Она совершает какой-то странный, лишённый всякого смысла жест рукой: едва уловимое, охватывающее их обоих, движение. — Быть… таким.Он так долго её изучает, что Рей почти убеждается — он понятия не имеет, что она имеет в виду. Но потом в его взгляде что-то меняется, и она начинает гадать, почему же он так смотрит на неё. Как будто пытается разобрать её на части и снова собрать воедино.— Понимаю, — тихо отвечает он.Своего рода «Умница Уилл Хантинг» AU, в котором непризнанный гений Рей Джонсон изучает высшую математику с доктором Беном Соло.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Задачки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Primes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324540) by [Ever-so-reylo (Ever_So_Reylo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_So_Reylo/pseuds/Ever-so-reylo). 



> Перевод на ficbook: [Простые числа](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9119542)

Кто-то доказал эту теорему. 

Или, по крайней мере, попытался. 

Через три месяца, семь недель и пять дней, кто-то, наконец, попытался доказать эту теорему. Войдя в аудиторию, Бен даже не потрудился взглянуть на доску, но должен был догадаться это сделать по нескольким фактам: во-первых, с последней лекции, которую читал в пятницу днём, группа увеличилась раза в три. А во-вторых, все вдруг подозрительно притихли с его появлением в лекционном зале. 

Вполне возможно, Митака упомянул об этой попытке в одном из тех четырёх писем, отправленные им в промежуток между вчерашним вечером и сегодняшним утром; письмах, которые Бен даже не соизволил открыть, потому что в понедельник, полвосьмого утра, мысль о существовании его чрезмерно усердного ассистента, да и внешнего мира в целом, весьма тягостная и чрезвычайно раздражающая. 

Однако. 

Теперь, Бен стоит перед доской и держит в руке ещё тёплую кружку с кофе. Влажные от душа кончики волос щекочут затылок, и он собственными глазами лицезреет попытку доказать теорему. 

На доске… 

На доске полный хаос. Чёртова мешанина белых меловых записей из рваных и уродливых, отвратительно написанных символов. 

— Доктор Соло, — неуверенно произносит кто-то прямо под трибуной. Для Бена непривычно видеть студентов в первом ряду. Обычно они не решаются сесть ближе пятого, ведь даже в больших аудиториях очень боятся к нему приближаться. Но сегодня в кабинете слишком много народу. — А ответ правильный? 

Бен оборачивается и несколько мгновений изучает присутствующих. Он достиг того удручающего, неизбежного периода в семестре, когда несмотря на все свои усилия начинает узнавать лица некоторых студентов. А в паре особенно неприятных случаев может даже сопоставить их с именами и фамилиями. Разве это не пустая растрата умственных способностей? Но сейчас он понятия не имеет, кто тот человек, который только что говорил: хрупкая девушка с прямыми светлыми волосами без каких-либо иных определяющих характеристик. 

Как только его взгляд падает на неё, та сразу же заливается румянцем. Бен игнорирует вопрос. 

— Кто это сделал? — спрашивает он, ни к кому определённо не обращаясь. 

На этом продвинутом курсе бакалавриата, который, предположительно, состоит из самых многообещающих математических умов своего поколения, действительно есть пара достойных талантливых студентов. В конце концов, это же Массачусетский Технологический Институт. Например, блаженно спокойный парень с козлиной бородкой и значками «Стартрека» на рюкзаке, понимает комбинаторику так, как почти никто из студентов не понимает; или две девушки — одна с сине-зелёными волосами и европейским акцентом, слишком уж зачастившая в кабинет Бена, а другая с именем, которое он никак не может запомнить — Ханна, Хизер или Гермиона. Ну, и ещё несколько человек. 

Поэтому он оглядывает толпу, перебирая десятки лиц в поисках своих лучших студентов, методично изучая одного за другим. Всякий раз, находя знакомое, он позволяет взгляду на мгновение задержаться. Они все смотрят на него: кто-то безучастно, кто-то угрюмо, кто-то просто с большим любопытством. 

— Кто доказал эту теорему? — спрашивает он снова: голос звучит громче, а тон твёрже. Намного твёрже. Этот тон обычно позволяет добиться желаемого. 

Вот только в данном случае — не срабатывает. И это, особенно в полвосьмого утра в понедельник, чрезвычайно сильно выводит Бена из себя. 

— Доктор Соло, — кричит кто-то из предпоследнего ряда, поднимая руку, чтобы привлечь внимание. — Это доказано верно? 

Бен глубоко вздыхает и поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на доску. 

Почерк… Боже, какой ужасный почерк! Он действительно не может понять, почему люди, родившиеся во второй половине девяностых, видимо неспособны ровно писать. Но если не обращать на это внимания (приложив значительные усилия) и сосредоточиться только на содержании теоремы… 

Да, первый шаг предсказуем. Функция Мангольдта — из учебника. Как и функция Эйлера. Только вот тот, кто это сделал, обратился к логарифмическим множителям и получил усреднённую погрешность… 

Это странно. Весьма своеобразно. 

Бен впервые доказал эту теорему, с подсказками дяди, когда ему было… он даже не может вспомнить сколько. Где-то между восемью и десятью, наверное. Бен тоже использовал нетрадиционные методы, но в том возрасте этого не осознавал. Пока Люк рассматривал чёткий, аккуратный почерк Бена, на его лице появлялось наполовину гордое, наполовину встревоженное выражение, а между бровей собиралась морщинка. 

И хоть в теореме Бомбьери–Виноградова Бен тоже пользовался весьма нестандартными приёмами, _этот_ приём — другой. 

_Безбашенный_ , — мог бы он охарактеризовать. Не ошибочный или неточный, но слегка корявый. С существенными скачками между этапами, разветвлениями связей в формуле, которая столь же безрассудна, сколь и эффективна. И только последний шаг — грамотный и взрывной. Мешанина изящности и грубой силы. 

Потрясающе. 

Не оборачиваясь, Бен отвечает: 

— Да.

— Нет. 

— Да. 

— Нет. 

— Да. 

— Нет, Роуз. _Пожалуйста,_ нет. 

— Да почему? 

Рей вздыхает и трёт глаза ладонями, гадая о последствиях длительного недосыпания. Возможно, сумасшествие, рак или бородавки. Надо бы об этом почитать — звучит, как захватывающий научный проект. 

— Потому что… извини, я просто не могу. Я только что отработала в МТИ смену, и завтра в пять утра ещё одна. В закусочной. 

— Да ладно, у нас _куча_ времени! 

— А ещё сегодня мне нужно закончить две работы по кодированию. Я нашла их на том сайте, про который рассказывала Пейдж. Поблагодари её за меня, хорошо? Надо уже покончить с ними, кушать хочется. 

— Я куплю тебе сэндвич. 

— Не траться. А ещё я хочу _спать…_

— _На том свете_ выспишься. 

Рей вздыхает. 

— Только если умру до начала следующей смены. 

Роуз подпрыгивает и садится на кухонную стойку. Она хмуро смотрит на Рей сквозь чёлку, которую уже пора подрезать, но при этом всё понимает. Роуз знает, что подруге приходится добираться в закусочную на другой конец города с двумя пересадками, а в Бостоне общественный транспорт — просто отстой, ведь даже когда всё идёт идеально и по плану (чего никогда не случается), на дорогу у Рей уходит не меньше получаса. 

— Рей. Я знаю, ты занятой человек, но нам нужен представитель. Это важное дело. Очень важное. 

Рей улыбается. 

— Да, конечно. Они _всегда_ важные. 

Контроль оружия, права женщин, иммиграционная реформа, информирование общественности об изменениях климата и… другие актуальные темы. Они важны, _очень_ важны, Рей никогда не станет опровергать подобное. Но она пашет на трёх работах, и только на восемьдесят три процента уверена, что в этом месяце сможет заплатить за аренду — а это не менее важно. 

И она не чувствует себя виноватой, не делая всё возможное ради митинга из-за последней утечки нефти или отсутствия декретного отпуска у работников зоопарка. Особенно не тогда, когда Роуз смотрит вот этим вот умоляющим взглядом, из-за которого Рей должна начать раскаиваться во всех своих прегрешениях. Хотя немного, она всё же сожалеет. 

— На этой неделе я просто… не могу. Работа… Не получится. 

У Роуз словно всё внутри сдувается — от оптимистической улыбки до лёгкого завитка в волосах. Рей понятия не имеет насколько её реакция искренняя, но тут же сдаётся, подходит к Роуз и кладёт руку ей на бедро, на пару сантиметров выше прорехи в джинсах. 

— Обещаю, что пойду на следующей неделе. Ведь запланирован ещё один митинг, верно? Вроде как по вымирающей колонии термитов. 

Роуз снова оживляется и хлопает в ладоши. 

— Здорово! На следующей неделе митинг против АНБ. Будет круто! Познакомлю тебя с активистами правозащитной организации, в которую подумываю вступить! Рей с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не застонать. 

— Хорошо. Но я просто предпочла бы провести время с тобой и Пейдж. Она пойдёт? — Рей поворачивается и приподнимается на цыпочках, начиная рыться в шкафчике в поисках чего-нибудь съестного. Пустой урчащий желудок сжимается, когда она обнаруживает, что риса осталось совсем чуть-чуть. 

— Должна. В любом случае ты слишком много работаешь. 

И у неё осталась всего одна-единственная банка фасоли. _Ох!_

— Нет, это очень даже неплохо. Работа в университете, которую Джесс для меня нашла, хорошо оплачивается. Ну… — Рей наклоняет голову, чтобы проверить срок годности на коробке макарон с сыром, — … вполне прилично. И на этой неделе мне удалось взять кучу дополнительных смен, вроде кто-то там собрался в Диснейленд. А иногда в пустых аудиториях я нахожу прикольные безделушки и оставляю себе. Быть уборщицей — ништяк. — Может спуститься вниз и раскошелиться на пиццу? Она стоит четыре доллара девяносто девять центов — то есть, ровно девятнадцать минут девяносто шесть секунд потраченного времени на мытьё полов в МТИ. 

Роуз спрыгивает со стойки. 

— И всё же, это не то, чем тебе следует заниматься. Ты должна найти ме… вот, возьми мою киноа? Своим рисом не наешься… Ты должна найти место с адекватными рабочими часами и зарплатой, повыше минималки. Вдруг кому-нибудь нужен человек-компьютер? Ты же ведь гений, и всё такое. 

— Да уж. — Рей благодарно улыбается, забирая киноа. — Возможно, когда-нибудь, я найду того, кто не будет обращать внимание на отсутствие аттестата, к получению которого я _так близка._ — На него предстоит отложить ещё сто пятьдесят долларов. Кроме того, экзаменационный центр находится напротив бывшего здания её пятого по счёту приюта, который… ну. 

В ту часть города особенно не хочется возвращаться. 

— Нужно просто… Рей, тебе нужно просто выбрать какую-нибудь пафосную компанию, которая работает с базами данных, цифрами, и… не знаю, _с наукой,_ и уговорить их провести собеседование. А потом появишься такая с понтом — _и хоп!_ — переоткроешь теорию струн. — Роуз хлопает в ладоши. — Как-то так. И ради того, чтобы ты провернула это снова, они предложат тебе зарплату в полмиллиона долларов в год… плюс, льготы. 

— Ага. 

— А ты скажешь: «Пожалуй, не откажусь». 

— Разумеется. 

— И мы отпразднуем это, поедая суши. Из настоящего ресторана, а не из супермаркета. Ты платишь. 

— М-м. Отличный план. — Рей высыпает рис и киноа в неуспевающую закипеть воду и с улыбкой поворачивается к Роуз, прислоняясь к стойке. — Может мне удастся ошеломить какого-нибудь генерального директора своими энциклопедическими познаниями в истории Австро-Венгерской империи. 

Этот план действительно не имеет недостатков. Другое дело, когда она случайно проговаривается, что спустя семь лет после единственного беглого прочтения статьи в Википедии до сих пор помнит точную численность населения Королевства Венгрии с девятьсотого до тысяча девятьсот десятого года. Тогда её принимают за чудачку. 

— Порази их той хренью про аминокислотные связи, о которых ты мне рассказывала. — Хотя бы Роуз весело с ней. Она абсолютно не возражает против причуд её странного мозга. 

— А что если я зачту Беовульфа на среднеанглийском? 

— Да ну. Не хочу тебя обидеть, но, когда ты так делаешь, это выглядит довольно стрёмно. Лучше срази их выведением уравнения. Или докажи теорему. Я выбираю Пифагора — единственную, которую знаю. 

Рей начинает смеяться, вспоминая сегодняшнюю задачку на доске. 

_«Опишите доказательство теоремы»_ , — написал кто-то аккуратно и красиво над такими же аккуратными и красивыми символами, и она… ну что тут можно сказать. _Описать так описать_. Рей подчинилась. 

Она рассеянно гадает, существует ли у теоремы какое-нибудь замысловатое греческое название. 

— Классика всегда работает, — улыбается она Роуз. — Эй, хочешь немного риса перед выходом? Я могу добавить… — она снова заглядывает в шкафчик и морщится, — …э, морскую капусту? Консервированные грибы? И… ого! Мини-сникерсы, оставшиеся с Хэллоуина! 

Роуз чуть ли не выбегает из кухни. 

— _Гадость._

Бен запирает дверь своего кабинета, и тут в кармане джинсов начинает вибрировать телефон. 

Чтобы умудриться его вытащить, приходится изловчиться: переместить книгу подмышкой, перехватить левой рукой ключи, а затем приподнять лацканы пальто, добираясь до кармана. Тем не менее он даже никогда не задумывался поставить переадресацию на автоответчик. Звонки поступают круглосуточно, без особых поводов, и с неравномерной частотой. Так что загадка, откуда Бен задолго до проверки номера понял, кто именно находится на другом конце провода. И всё же, снова оказывается прав. 

Возможно, просто его странный, упрямый мозг подбирает изощрённые шаблоны и использует их, чтобы сотворить предсказания о будущем, как случалось с самого детства. 

— Сэр. 

— Бен. Мой мальчик. 

Обычно, Бен понятия не имеет, откуда звонит Сноук. Скорее всего, с Форд-Мида или с Вашингтона. Впрочем, насколько известно Бену, он может находиться и в Китае. Но это не имеет значения, ведь по телефону Сноук всегда звучит нагнетающе близко. 

— Есть ли новости, которые мне следует знать? 

Бен идёт по коридору, кивая Фазме, когда та машет ему из кабинета копировальной техники. Она припозднилась. Уже далеко за восемь вечера и для каких-либо дел математический факультет почти непригоден: двери кабинетов заперты, даже в аспирантской комнате отдыха стоит непривычная тишина. 

— Нет. 

— Хорошо. Очень хорошо. — Пауза. — Я доволен нашим прогрессом. 

Как и Бен. По большей части. Но Сноуку, скорее всего, уже и об этом известно. 

— Будь на связи, если возникнут проблемы. 

— Буду.

На доске появляется новая задачка. Гораздо труднее. 

_Не пипец_ какая трудная. Просто сложнее. 

Иными словами, поинтереснее предыдущей. 

Самая первая, та, которую Рей решила несколько дней назад… тоже не показалась такой уж _трудной._ На самом деле, она была лёгкой. Настолько лёгкой, что долгое время у Рей даже не появлялось искушения решить её, пока она не совершила глупую ошибку и не поймала себя на том, что машет шваброй вокруг трибуны. Из-за слишком мокрого пола она не могла вернуться к выходу, притащив за собой инвентарь, поэтому застряла прямо под доской. 

Стоять неподвижно и пялиться, как сохнет плитка — такое себе удовольствие. Перед ней был мел, задачка, а Рей… даже не понимала, почему это всё уже _несколько недель_ находилось там — с тех пор, как она устроилась на работу, а, может, даже и дольше, судя по смазанному и выцветшему мелу в этой писанине. Конечно же, не потому, что больше никто не смог в ней разобраться, ведь студенты МТИ считаются математическими гениями, и всё такое. Возможно, это какая-то местная шутка, или реликвия, или… что-нибудь ещё. Неважно. 

Однако, Рей так и не окончила среднюю школу, и не возьмётся утверждать, что имеет представление о жизни в университете. Но она умеет читать, и в надписи, нацарапанной внизу доски, ясно сказано: _«Не стирать»,_ а не _«Не решать»._ Поэтому Рей пожимает плечами и за две минуты исписывает всю доску, а пол… до конца так и не успевает высохнуть, но становится довольно пригодным, чтобы на него ступить и вернуться к своим делам. В любом случае вряд ли кто-то заметит парочку следов. Такие понятия, как «чистый» и «грязный» — чужды для пафосных студентов университета. 

Первая задачка была унылой и неинтересной, но… эта. 

Эта — нет. 

Теория множеств. 

На самом деле, их здесь целых десять. 

Аккуратно выведенные, чётко организованные, по-видимому, тем же человеком, который написал первую теорему. Всего лишь небольшой пример, но этот почерк уже знаком Рей, словно собственный. Все эти графы гомеоморфно необратимы, и проблема как раз… конечно, в графике пересечений второй теоремы. Рей немного читала об этом, совсем чуть-чуть. Несколько лет назад, во время изучения теории графов, которая случайно попалась где-то между чтением о корейской литературе четырнадцатого века и биоинженерией. 

Теория чисел слегка скучная, но теория графов Рей нравится … может быть, даже побольше. В особенности запутанные и в вычислительном отношении сложные части комплексных чисел, отвлекающие от ненужных… мыслей. _Давно_ такого не было. 

Она осторожно ставит швабру на трибуну, наклоняется вперёд и опирается локтем о деревянную поверхность, на минуту задумываясь над задачей. Хроматический многочлен — вот что здесь нужно применить. На расчёты потребуется время. Но затем… сердцебиение учащается, и она уже сама не замечает, как тянется за мелом… подсчитывает деления, суммирует их, исписывает вершины теоремы… 

Именно стук мела о доску вырывает её из потока мыслей. Он напоминает, что она действительно не должна этого делать. Рей не хочет нажить себе неприятностей, не хочет попасться, не хочет лишиться работы. Да и вообще — бог его знает, для чего здесь эта дурацкая задача. Конечно же, не для Рей, и это… это на самом деле противоречит её жизненной философии, которая заключается в том, чтобы не лезть не в своё дело и стараться быть тише воды, ниже травы. 

Только вот… Ох, это _так смешно._

Только вот временами Рей кажется, что её мозг отмирает в черепной коробке. Весь прошлый год она чувствовала подобное — чёрт, да последние десять лет! — и это так… 

Смешно. 

_Никто не узнает,_ — шепчет голос в её голове. _Закончи это. Выбери подграф в интервале вершин, а затем формулу…_

На её губах все ещё играет слабая улыбка, когда она выходит из лекционного зала, оставляя после себя доску, полную цифр и символов.

После решения второй задачи Бен перестаёт задавать вопросы. 

В этом действительно нет никакого смысла — уж точно не после того, как его предупреждающе-раздражающее «Кто это решил?» встречают беззвучным перешёптыванием. Около двухсот пар глаз, пытливо озирающихся по сторонам, ясно дают понять, что никто не имеет ни малейшего представления об обладателе этого жуткого почерка и безупречных логических выводов на доске. Бен пообещал кое-какие привилегии тому, кто докажет первую теорему: «отлично» автоматом, рекомендательное письмо и оплачиваемую должность за неполный рабочий день на математической кафедре. Хотя прекрасно понимал, что для студента самым привлекательным станет возможность без зазрения совести похвастаться своими достижениями перед однокурсниками. 

И всё же… Возможность похвастаться предоставляется снова и снова, но молчание продолжается, прерываемое лишь на перелистывание тетрадей и редкие покашливания, которые он списывает на сезонную простуду. Пока Бен читает лекцию, доска то и дело попадает в поле зрения, и он праздно размышляет, не является ли это работой какого-нибудь преподавателя на кафедре, который от нечего делать приходит ночью и возится с выведением формул. Это вполне в духе Хакса, за исключением третьей задачи… Та просто не в его компетенции. Он бы месяцами в ней разбирался. Ну или хотя бы не меньше двенадцати часов. 

Не говоря уже о почерке. Он действительно ужасен. 

К моменту объяснения решения четвёртой задачи, лекционный зал заполняется до отказа. На ступеньки, как предполагает Бен, усаживаются студенты, хоть он, кажется, и не видел их раньше. Из-за чёртовой пожарной безопасности записаться на его курс представилась возможность далеко не всем, а администратор ни за что не выделит ему аудиторию, которая вместит больше зарегистрированных студентов. Это самый переполненный зал с начала его преподавания, когда однажды в качестве приглашённого лектора его курс посетил нобелевский лауреат. 

_Старшекурсники_ , — думает он с усмешкой, которую даже не пытается скрыть. Он не оправдает их ожиданий. 

Бену нет никакого дела до воспитания нового поколения заурядных математических умов, или как это сейчас называется, выполнения предписания образовательной программы МТИ. Его преподавательская деятельность (один курс в год без шанса откупиться финансируемыми извне грантами) — не более чем неприятный побочный эффект от наличия в его распоряжении научной базы и авторитета МТИ. Тем не менее, возникшая суета и тот факт, что на сей раз и в самом деле удаётся привлечь внимание студентов, сводит шансы вернуть их в колею обучения к абсолютному минимуму. 

Поэтому он вздыхает — глубоко и мучительно — и, развернувшись, начинает объяснять аудитории решение этой задачи. Комбинаторный анализ и вычисления, а затем и теорию чисел; он рассматривает каждый этап, пытаясь не торопиться и разжёвывать наиболее непонятные ходы, прилагая героические усилия сдержать в своём тоне восхищение, не опуская вероятности, что за всем этим и правда может стоять Хакс. 

Ну нет. Это не может быть он. Его мышление… работает по-другому. 

— Вот тут… странный выбор векторов. Хоть и целесообразный. Сохраняет одну дополнительную трансформацию. 

Большинство, а точнее _все_ студенты, безучастно на него смотрят, с первых же слов теряясь в слишком сложных для них объяснениях и отвлекаясь на раздумья о следующем курсе, о планах на выходные, о том, что поесть на обед — обо всём, что заполняет их жизнь. 

Бену это безразлично. 

Потому что всё, что он объясняет… максимально доступно для широкой публики, и в то же время кажется… 

Исключительно личным. Немного похожим на беседу. Неторопливую, приятную беседу на языке, который, как ему казалось, он выдумал сам; на языке, на котором, он был уверен, не владели другие. Интимный разговор под озадаченными взглядами нескольких десятков людей, которые понятия не имеют, что происходит. 

Бен прикусывает нижнюю губу, чтобы не улыбнуться, и начинает читать лекционный материал. 

В конце занятия, стирая с доски записи, он чувствует, как к нему сзади кто-то подходит. 

— Что это, доктор Соло? 

Студенты по-быстрому выскакивают из лекционного зала, но какая-то девушка европейской наружности (чьи волосы седые или серебристые?) останавливается у трибуны и показывает на несколько мелких символов в нижней части доски. Наклонившись, она касается его руки; декольте её блузки настолько глубокое, что даже столь безразличный к декольте человек как Бен, не может не заметить сверкающую ложбинку. 

Впрочем, у этой ложбинки абсолютно никаких шансов. Учитывая то, что в ней, прямо перед его глазами, сосредоточено самое странное, пугающее и гениальное использование символа полного графа K5\. Не считая… Не считая того, на что указывает студентка, то есть на… 

— Ничего, — врёт он. 

— Это похоже на… код, — задумчиво произносит она и улыбается. 

Бен не улыбается в ответ и переводит взгляд на доску. Из-за вспыльчивого характера любое взаимодействие с ним чревато последствиями — на кафедре это прекрасно известно всем без исключения. Но, кажется, «серебристые волосы» напрочь об этом забывает. И сейчас ему хочется, чтобы девушка ушла. 

— Это просто мел, — говорит он, приковывая к себе её взгляд. Бен позволяет раздражению просочиться в свой тон, и она тут же делает шаг назад. 

— Понятно. Ладно… классное было занятие. Спасибо, доктор Соло. — Она быстро и натянуто улыбается и выбегает в коридор. Но Бен не обращает на неё внимания, потому что… 

Она права. 

Мелкая строчка внизу доски, которую он прежде и не заметил, действительно код. Причём довольно сложный. Поэтому Бену требуется около десяти секунд, чтобы расшифровать его и прочитать написанное. 

_Пожалуйста, больше подобных задачек._

Взгляд Бена слишком долго задерживается на этих словах, прежде чем он их стирает.


	2. Девушка

— Что ты там пишешь? 

— Ничего. — _Просто теория матроидов. Как оказалось, моя любимая._

— Ну, серьёзно. Я же вижу, ты _что-то_ записываешь, и что же это такое… 

— Ничего. — Рей заканчивает набрасывать матрицу коэффициентов для последней задачки, складывает салфетку пополам, прежде чем сунуть в карман, и лучезарно улыбается Рону. — Омлет мистера Аллена готов? — _Я подсчитала, что его чаевые уменьшаются на тринадцать процентов каждые четыре минуты ожидания заказа,_ — подумывает сказать Рей. Но идея не кажется разумной, и в итоге она просто произносит: — Он сердится, если заказ задерживают. 

Рон игнорирует её вопрос. Он продолжает хмуриться и рассеянно переворачивает три сосиски для хот-дога. — Это что, цифры? Почему ты записываешь цифры на салфетке? 

_Потому что у меня домашнее задание. Последняя задачка оказалась самой сложной и мне нужно потратить целый день на её понимание, если я хочу найти решение к сегодняшней смене. И кто бы это ни был — тот, кто оставляет задачки на доске — я хочу показать ему (ей? им?) что могу справиться с любой поставленной целью._

— Да просто так. 

— Это же номер телефона, не так ли? 

— Омлет готов? 

Морщинка между бровей Рона становится глубже. 

— Слишком много цифр для телефонного номера. 

— Вот почему это явно не телефонный номер… 

— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься давать мистеру Аллену свой номер телефона? Во-первых, он женат уже сорок лет… 

— Рон… 

— …во-вторых, я почти уверен, что он работал на почте до выхода на пенсию, поэтому не думаю, что из него получится хороший папик… 

— Нет. Я не собираюсь давать постоянному клиенту свой номер телефона. 

— Я три года думал, что ты не хочешь заводить отношения. 

Рей тяжело вздыхает, стараясь не рассмеяться. Обычно она не любит любопытных людей, особенно если они суют свой нос в её дела, но в случае с Роном она не сильно возражает. Он напоминает угрюмого, рыжеволосого, иногда чрезмерно заботливого старшего брата. 

И всё же, она не скажет ему правду. 

— А я и не… собираюсь заводить отношения, конечно. И это не телефонный номер. Это… просто цифры. Математика. 

— Математика?.. 

— Да. Готовлюсь к экзаменам на школьный аттестат. — Что ж, приходится нагло врать. 

— Математика… Мой худший предмет в старшей школе. Пришлось пересдавать его летом. Дважды. — Рон качает головой с таким видом, который вполне может означать разочарование как в Рей, так и в Бостонской школьной системе. Затем он пожимает плечами, кладёт на тарелку омлет мистера Аллена и добавляет ломтик ананаса, прежде чем передать его Рей. 

В животе у неё, как обычно, урчит. Рей бросает взгляд на настенные часы: до перерыва остаётся тридцать четыре минуты. Надо попросить Рона сделать для неё яйца Бенедикт. Он будет злиться и бубнить, но потом приготовит огромную тарелку. 

Она улыбается. 

— Спасибо. Я отнесу и тут же вернусь. 

— Если ты просто занималась математикой, то почему тогда улыбалась, как четырнадцатилетний подросток, пишущий любовное письмо? 

— Я вовсе не улыбалась. — Рей толкает бедром кухонную дверь и оглядывает столы в поисках мистера Аллена. 

— Да, да, так оно и было, — кричит Рон ей вслед.

Бен замечает выходящую из учебной аудитории фигуру, но не придаёт этому никакого значения. 

Так уж устроено: днём университетские корпуса кишат студентками, думающими что леггинсы — это штаны, а к вечеру всё становится безлюдным и погружается в зловещую тишину. В столь позднее время, после десяти часов вечера, коридоры окутаны темнотой и отдающим эхо; огоньки света вспыхивают только при активации датчиков движения, и в здании можно встретить лишь парочку разгуливающих туда-сюда аспирантов. 

И, разумеется, обслуживающий персонал. Они одеты в чёрные рубашки-поло и брюки карго, и таскают за собой весьма шумные швабры, вёдра и тележки. В нерабочее время они спасают здание от кажущегося забвения, раздражая своим присутствием в миллион раз меньше, чем старшекурсники, которые целыми днями снуют по коридорам. Поэтому, когда Бен покидает лекционный зал, где обычно преподаёт, и его взгляд падает на какого-то человека — девушку? — он обращает внимание только на униформу и швабру и не задумывается о причинах её пребывания здесь. 

Из-за того, что он не может найти свои кожаные перчатки, ему приходится вернуться. Погода на улице колеблется между снегопадом и слякотью, из-за холода Бен не хотел бы ехать домой без них. Он почти уверен, что сегодня утром перчатки были при нём, а значит, скорее всего, он посеял их где-то в лекционном зале. 

И неважно, что Бен никогда не страдал от холода. 

Его присутствие здесь, конечно же, не имеет никакого отношения к тому, что он не прочь проверить, решена ли последняя задачка. 

В конце концов, прошло уже два дня. И этот самоуверенный математик попросил дать ему больше комбинаторного анализа, поэтому в течение нескольких дней Бен выискивал что-нибудь интересненькое, решение чего до сих пор не найдено. 

Задачи комбинаторной оптимизации. Это, конечно, не сфера научной деятельности Бена, но… 

Выключатели находятся слева от двери. Бен по ним щёлкает, входит в лекционный зал, и на миг его ослепляет свет и он ничего не видит. Но потом зрачки постепенно привыкают, и… 

Его сердце пропускает удар, а после вообще замирает, когда Бен замечает полностью исписанную доску. На мгновение он задерживается в дверях, разглядывая отвратительный почерк словно лицо любимого старого друга. Затем подбегает к подиуму, поднимается на ступеньку, и начинает лихорадочно скользить взглядом по решению. 

Здесь и матрицы, и алгоритмы аппроксимации. А ещё сетевой поток, да, и траектория… великолепная. Действительно великолепная. К наименьшему разрезу — заключительному этапу решения — он протягивает руку и _касается_ его пальцами. Абсолютно бессмысленный порыв, но такой… 

Бен замирает. 

Что бы это ни значило, он понятия не имеет, кто это может быть. 

Возможно, дело в том, что знаки на доске совсем свежие. Чёткие. В них отсутствует та явная размытость, с которой обычно сталкивался Бен, когда решение задачи смиренно ожидает несколько часов, прежде чем он обнаруживает его утром. 

Возможно, просто отблеск света, падающий на всё ещё влажный пол, напоминает Бену, что кто-то недавно вышел из аудитории после уборки. 

А, возможно, дело просто в том, что единственные люди, имеющие доступ к этому кабинету — это преподаватели, студенты и обслуживающий персонал. Совершенно очевидно, что первые две категории в жизни не решат эту грёбаную задачку, иначе каждый из них полез бы по головам, дабы увековечить себя в журнале «Анналы математики», и растрезвонил бы об этом каждому встречному в радиусе нескольких километров. Остаётся только… 

_Это невозможно,_ — думает он, качая головой. — _Просто абсурд._

Хотя не так уж и невозможно. Вовсе нет. И, исключая это невозможное, каким бы невероятным оно ни было, лишь остаётся… 

— Блядь, да быть того не может, — шепчет он, уставившись на доску. 

Здесь прекрасно абсолютно всё: верное решение — и хаотичное, и совершенное. Бен никогда не встречал столь чудесную математику… 

Уже очень долгое время. 

— Стойте… — бормочет он, по-прежнему вглядываясь в символы. Какой же он дурак. Просто идиот, потому что на расстоянии в полтора метра его голос едва ли можно расслышать, не говоря уже о перекрываемом шуме катящейся по коридору уборочной тележки. 

Ему приходится буквально _заставить_ себя оторвать взгляд от доски и отойти от трибуны. 

— Стойте, — повторяет он. 

На этот раз его голос звучит значительно громче, но всё впустую. Он выбегает в коридор, катится подошвами по скользкому полу, но там уже никого нет.

— Мне нужно кое-кого найти. Она у вас работает. 

Непонятно, услышал ли вообще этот мужик слова Бена. Тот продолжает ссутулившись сидеть в своём офисном кресле и даже не удосуживается оторвать взгляда от стоящего перед ним старого покоцанного телевизора, хотя передача, которую он смотрит, давно прервалась на рекламу. Или это просто «магазин на диване». 

— Обслуживающий персонал не несёт ответственности за пропажу вещей в учебных аудиториях, — бубнит он на автомате, как будто эту фразу ему приходится повторять по нескольку раз в день. Его взгляд по-прежнему прикован к рекламе катетера. — Если что-то из ваших вещей пропало, можете подать жалобу, но если не сможете доказать, что сами их не потеряли, то не советую вам этого делать… 

Бен закатывает глаза и хлопает ладонью по поверхности стола сильнее, чем нужно. Однако это срабатывает, потому что мужик по имени Боб — теперь Бен может прочесть его имя на бейдже — подпрыгивает на стуле и, наконец-то, смотрит его в глаза, удосужившись обратить на него внимание. 

— Звук убавьте, окей? — Бен указывает на телевизор, и Боб подаётся вперёд, выключая его совсем. 

Наступает благодатная тишина. 

— О, э-э… Чем я могу вам помочь, мистер… 

— Доктор Соло. Кафедра математических наук. Мне нужно знать, кто прошлым вечером убирал лекционный зал №107 в корпусе Мирзахани. 

— Эм, да, конечно. — Несколько секунд мужчина перебирает на столе бумаги, а потом поднимает извиняющийся и беспомощный взгляд на Бена. — Какой корпус? 

— Мирзахани… 

— А номер? Какой у него номер? 

Бен на мгновение закрывает глаза, вспоминая изображение карты кампуса. _Фотографическая память бесполезна, если её не упорядочить,_ — говорил ему Люк. Хотя бы в этом он был прав. 

— Полагаю, тринадцать. 

— А, тринадцать. Может, это Джош? Он обычно… 

— Нет. Это была женщина. 

Точнее, девушка. 

Поэтому-то Бен и пришёл сюда сам. У него промелькнула мысль поручить это дело одному из своих аспирантов — Митаке или Маллигану. Но попросить кого-то из них найти тебе _девушку_ может показаться не только необычной просьбой, которую нормальный человек вряд ли бы озвучил, но и кое-чем похуже, что в результате могло привести к жалобе по Статье IX. 

— А, эм… А как она выглядит? 

— Я не понимаю, какое это имеет значение. Разве вы не можете сказать мне, кто она, исходя из списка дежурных? 

— Э-э… не совсем. 

Ноздри Бена начинают раздуваться. 

— То есть? 

— Ну, у нас работает много временных сотрудников, поэтому… эм, навскидку сказать не могу. 

— Тогда выясните это. 

— Да, конечно. Но мне бы очень помогло, если бы вы рассказали мне о ней ещё что-нибудь, например, как её зовут. Или как она выглядит. 

Бен даже не пытается сдержать вздох. _Маленькая,_ — порывается он сказать, но по какой-то странной причине у него в голове всплывает старый разговор с матерью, когда общаться друг с другом они ещё считали хорошей идеей. 

«Бен, в тебе почти сто девяносто сантиметров. Если кто-то ниже тебя, это не значит, что он — маленький». 

Он выкидывает из головы воспоминания, вместе с привычным всплеском раздражения, и решает озвучить наиболее объективные приметы: 

— Брюнетка. И её волосы собраны в какие-то… — на мгновение он неопределённо жестикулирует, и недовольно произносит, — шарики. 

— … шарики? 

— Пучки. Кажется, так они называются. — Боже, вот _позорище!_ Лучше бы всё это объяснила какая-нибудь девушка. 

— Пучки? Похожие на хвостики, или… 

Бен пристально смотрит на Боба, и тот откашливается. 

— Хорошо, хорошо. Эм, я спрошу в агентстве и дам вам знать. Вы сказали, доктор Соло? С-О-Л-О. Это как у пилота? 

Бен внутренне стонет. 

— Всё верно. 

— Смею предположить, ваша электронная почта есть в базе данных? 

Он кивает. 

— Дайте мне знать как можно скорее. 

Выходя из отдела технического обслуживания, Бен делает вид, будто не замечает, как плечи Боба с облегчением опускаются. 

Не проходит и трёх часов, как на электронную почту поступает сообщение от некоего Роберта Романа. 

_«Р. Джонсон. Юридически агентство не может предоставить вам номер телефона или другую контактную информацию, но, думаю, вам будет интересно узнать, что сегодня у неё смена с 5 до 9 в корпусе №13»._

Его тон спокойный, вежливый, и совсем не угрожающий. Но есть кое-что ещё, что нельзя не учитывать: на улице стемнело и даже несмотря на все те деньги, которые университет так любит вытягивать из студентов за обучение, корпуса освещены весьма плохо, не говоря уже о том, что чертовски холодает и в столь поздний час поблизости ни души. Именно поэтому, как бы вежливо и безобидно ни звучало «Мисс Джонсон?», его слова заставляют Рей чуть ли не подпрыгнуть и обернуться на голос. 

На часах десятый час, в задней части математического корпуса абсолютно безлюдно, и этот человек — мужчина, крупный мужчина, _очень_ крупный мужчина, которого Рей никогда раньше не встречала — знает её имя. 

Всё это не к добру. 

Одна рука Рей проскальзывает в карман и сжимает ключи от дома, пропуская их между пальцами, а другая — крепче стискивает в ладони телефон. Роуз и Пейдж должны были приехать за ней пять минут назад. Где же их носит, чёрт возьми? 

— Да? — выходит у Рей подозрительно и недоверчиво, что вполне объяснимо. 

— У вас есть минутка? 

_Нет._

— Откуда вы знаете моё имя? 

— Я просто хочу поговорить. 

Мужчина не приближается, но Рей всё равно делает шаг назад. 

— Кто вы такой? 

Видимо он улавливает от Рей некое беспокойство, потому что тоже отходит назад, предоставляя ей больше пространства, и произносит: 

— Не бойтесь. 

Его тон… весьма необычный. Спокойный, но в нём чувствуются нотки раздражения, будто его выводит из себя попытки уверить, что он не собирается заманивать её в торговлю секс-услугами или распродать на органы. 

— У меня нет дурных намерений. — Он вытаскивает руки из карманов пальто и поднимает их вверх, как бы демонстрируя, что они пусты. 

Рей чуть ли не фыркает. Словно находиться наедине с этим человеком опасно из-за наличия у того оружия, хотя он сантиметров на тридцать выше и вдвое тяжелее её. 

Судя по всему по ней заметно, что она не очень-то верит его словам, так как он вздыхает — действительно раздражённо — и медленно опускает одну руку, чтобы приподнять полу своего чёрного пальто. 

— Я здесь не затем, чтобы вас убить или похитить… или что вы там себе навоображали. Я здесь работаю. 

Через пару секунд она понимает, что он показывает ей свой прикреплённый к ремню бейдж. Он расположен под таким углом, что Рей не может разобрать его имя, но после запятой она ясно читает _«Доктор философских наук»_. А затем, внизу, большими чёрными заглавными буквами: _«МТИ — ПРЕПОДАВАТЕЛЬ»_. Ладно. Значит, он и впрямь здесь работает. Ну и что? 

Рей нисколько не успокаивается и крепче сжимает ключи. 

— Как вы узнали моё имя? 

Он опускает полу своего пальто, и она тут же скрывает верхнюю часть бедра. Его голос глубокий и волнующе красивый. 

— Я преподаю высшую математику в корпусе, в котором вы только что закончили уборку. 

Рей чувствует, как по спине пробегает холодок, который не имеет ничего общего с низкой температурой воздуха. 

_Спокойно,_ — говорит она себе. _Он, наверное, зол из-за того, что два дня назад ты забыла вытряхнуть его мусорное ведро._ Он похож на человека, который слишком переживает за подобные вещи. Заносчивый, не особо дружелюбный. Возможно, с очень ограниченным лимитом доверия. 

— Если я делаю что-то не так, можете оставить записку в комнате техобслуживания, — произносит Рей. Она даже пытается выдавить улыбку, чтобы его отвлечь. — Я прочту её в понедельник, и тогда… 

— Это я писал на доске задачи. 

_Вот чёрт._

_Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт._

Рей делает шаг назад. Он не идёт следом, но продолжает сверлить её напряжённым и беспощадным взглядом, от которого у Рей мороз по коже. 

_Чёрт._

— Извините, но я не понимаю, о чём вы говорите. Я должна была стереть с доски? Но нам сказали этого не делать, и… 

— Это вы решили задачи? 

Внезапно в голове Рей возникает размытая картинка: когда она трудилась над матрицами, решала многочленные уравнения и вырисовывала сокращённую теорию множеств на запотевшем зеркале ванной, она подсознательно воображала человека, который писал все эти задачки. Она представляла его приятным седовласым пожилым профессором в твидовом пиджаке с заплатами на локтях. Симпатичным душевным любезным джентльменом, чьи внуки научили его отправлять смс-ки, и у которого всегда в карманах припасены леденцы «Werther's Originals». 

Она и представить не могла, что это широкоплечий, высокий мужчина — _какой у него рост?_ — одетый полностью в чёрное и выглядящий ненамного старше Рей. Вполне можно предположить, что ему лет двадцать пять, но он преподаватель, так что он наверняка старше. 

Она и правда не имеет ни малейшего представления. 

— Я не понимаю, о каких задачах идёт речь. — Она снова натягивает улыбку, но глаза бегают из стороны в сторону. _Где же Роуз?_ — Здесь холодно. И мне действительно нужно идти. Если я выполняю свои обязанности как-то не так, вы вправе сказать об этом моему начальнику. 

Кажется, он её не слушает. 

— А как же сообщение, которое вы оставили? Используемый вами код Агентство Национальной Безопасности взламывает годами. И всё ещё не взломало. Где вы этому научились? 

Он так на неё смотрит… 

На Рей никто никогда так не смотрел, это абсолютно точно. 

— Сэр, вы, наверное, с кем-то меня перепутали. — Она сглатывает, чувствуя себя заезженной пластинкой. Как же _неловко!_ — Я ухожу. 

Он изучает её, явно не веря ни единому слову. Кажется, он на секунду задумывается, и после раздражённо двигает челюстью. Затем он принимает какое-то решение: выражение лица проясняется и он кивает — не дружелюбно, но всё же вежливо. 

— Хорошо. Было приятно познакомиться, мисс Джонсон. 

— Взаимно, — врёт она. 

Рей очень не хочет поворачиваться к нему спиной, но выбора у неё нет. И хотя он одет в пальто, и она не может понять — он такой огромный, потому что накаченный, или из-за многослойности одежды? — её опыт показывает, что она достаточно быстра, чтобы обогнать многих мужчин. И хотя мрачный взгляд этого парня… тревожит, иначе и не скажешь, его поза говорит о том, что он не собирается на неё нападать. Так что она чувствует себя в достаточной безопасности, чтобы отвернуться от него и… 

— У третьей задачи очень сырое решение. — Рей застывает, как вкопанная. — Не скажу, что оно ошибочное. Но если бы задача не требовала применения логарифма, то метод привёл бы к неверному решению. Просто повезло, что это срабо… 

Она разворачивается обратно до того, как он заканчивает фразу. 

— Это _не так._ Это был сознательный вы… 

Он начинает ухмыляться, а Рей… просто дура. 

Та ещё идиотка. 

— Конечно. — Даже его волосы выглядят самодовольно. Чёрные, волнистые, густые, немного отросшие. — Я так и думал. 

Она крепко зажмуривается. _Блядь, блядь, блядь._

— Я не имела в виду… 

— Это вы решили все эти задачи. — Он хмурится. А его голос по-прежнему… глубокий. Очень глубокий. — Почему вы не хотите в этом признаться? 

Она вздыхает и приказывает себе успокоиться. Возможно, ей удастся отговорить его жаловаться на неё. Если пообещает больше так не делать. 

— Слушайте… эта работа… меня действительно устраивает, и… 

Он начинает смеяться. Почти неслышно. 

— Вряд ли. Не для той, кто справляется с продвинутой комбинаторикой лучше, чем большинство людей в кампусе Массачусетского технологического института. Почему вы не хотите признаться, что решили эти задачи? — спрашивает он снова. 

Рей плотно сжимает губы. _Потому что,_ — порывается она сказать. _Оставьте меня в покое._ — Но вместо этого просто хмуро и враждебно смотрит на него, и вскоре он, видимо, устаёт ждать ответа. 

— Где вы учились? — спрашивает он. Теперь, добившись от неё признаний, он стал на удивление терпеливее. 

Рей смотрит на него снизу вверх, оттого что сейчас он немного к ней ближе — не сказать, что нарушает её границы, но всё же. И он… о, просто не имеет права быть таким высоким. Рей понимает, что этот мужчина не самый высокий человек, которого она когда-либо встречала — её третий по счёту приёмный отец почти два с лишним метра — но есть что-то в том, как он держится, как расправлены его широкие плечи, и как целенаправленно он смотрит на неё сверху вниз. Из-за этого всего он выглядит… 

_Огромным._

— Я посещала Восточный Бостон. — Она старается не проболтаться о том, что не окончила университет. 

Он даже закатывает глаза. 

— Я имею в виду колледж. Но не стесняйтесь начать рассказ о своих научных достижениях в детском саду. 

— Восточный Бостон — это старшая школа, — с возмущением говорит она. — И очень _хорошая._ — Конечно же, это не так. Господи, неужели она защищает свою старую школу? До чего она докатилась! 

— Ну да, конечно. — Похоже, ему не очень-то это и интересно. — А где вы учились потом? 

— Потом? Я не понимаю, о чём вы. 

— Я об университете. Где вы изучали комбинаторику? Теорию матроидов? Вы студентка и подрабатываете здесь? 

Боже. Она _так и знала,_ что не надо решать эти задачки. Знала, и теперь расплачивается. 

— Нет. 

Мужчина склоняет голову набок. 

— У вас акцент. Вы учились в Великобритании? 

_Нахал._ Какой же он нахал! 

— Я не училась в Великобритании. Или где-либо вообще. 

Впервые за разговор он выглядит искренне удивлённым. 

— Ну ладно. А откуда вы узнали о множествах? 

— Из многообразия. 

Он приподнимает бровь. М-да, чувства юмора — ноль. 

— Я просто о них читала. В свободное время. 

Где же носит Пейдж с Роуз? Этот разговор длится уже не меньше десяти минут. 

— Вы читали высшую математику? В свободное время? — Он смотрит на неё скептически. 

— Чуть-чуть. 

— Вы. Уборщица. 

Она прищуривается. 

— Слушайте, уборщицы такие же люди, как и… 

— Да, да. Не сомневаюсь, что уборщицы гораздо умнее большинства учёных. Честно говоря, их и так-то мало. — Удивительно, но в его тоне нет сарказма. — Но признайтесь, уборщицы не занимаются комбинаторикой ради забавы. 

Боже, он… наверное, самый отталкивающий человек, с которым она когда-либо разговаривала. Он смотрит на Рей, словно она какая-то экзотическая букашка, чьи брачные повадки ему хочется изучить. Всё это сосредоточенное на ней внимание — уж точно не та реакция, которую она привыкла вызывать. Особенно от мужчин, которые выглядят вот так. 

Она пожимает плечами, надеясь изобразить безразличие. 

— Может и занимаются. Что вы вообще знаете об уборщицах? 

— Я знаю, что, к примеру, они не в состоянии доказать нерешённые теоремы, над которыми долгое время бьётся всё математическое сообщество. — Видимо, он замечает, как она поднимает голову и бросает на него взгляд. — Да, мисс Джонсон. Решение последней задачи не опубликовано. Некоторые учёные работают над этим уже много лет. — Он делает паузу. — Поздравляю с достигнутыми успехами, — мягко добавляет он. 

Рей чувствует, как её начинает мутить. 

— Мне… нужно ехать. На работу. 

Он морщится и оглядывается вокруг, как бы говоря: «Серьёзно? Оправдания получше не могла придумать?» 

— Вы _уже_ на работе. 

Она начинает краснеть. 

— У кого-то больше, чем одна работа. Слушайте, я не знаю, что вы от меня хотите, но… 

— Я хочу сесть рядом с вами… — говорит он. Его голос глубокий и твёрдый, и от этого она краснеет ещё больше. Зачем ему вообще… с ней сидеть? — … и поговорить о математике. 

Рей сглатывает. 

— Нет. 

_Точно нет._ Когда она выпускает своего фрика, это всегда кончается плохо. Плохо для неё. 

— Почему? 

— Потому что мне это неинтересно. 

— Необязательно сейчас. Можно в кафе, или в любом другом общественном месте на ваш выбор. Там, где вы будете чувствовать себя в безопасности. 

— Мне правда это неинтересно. — _Боже._ Она делает ещё один глубокий вздох. — Но, всё равно, спасибо. И простите, что решила ваши задачи. Я не собиралась… 

— _Рей!_ Эй, Рей, иди сюда! 

Они оба поворачиваются, чтобы посмотреть на остановившуюся машину. Она всего в пару метрах от них, и Рей понятия не имеет, как могла её не заметить. Из окна со стороны водителя выглядывает лицо Пейдж. 

— Эй, детка, ты готова? Пробки сегодня просто бешеные. 

— Ага! 

Она даже не удостаивает мужчину взглядом. Рей улыбается Пейдж и направляется к машине, одновременно чувствуя облегчение и… 

— Подождите. Рей не может объяснить, почему останавливается и смотрит на него. Наверное, потому что дура. Он похлопывает себя по задним карманам джинсов, что-то разыскивая, и то, как он двигается — абсолютно уникальное зрелище. Обманчивая грациозность и собранность, за которыми тянется шлейф недюжинной энергетики. Интригующая смесь силы и элегантности. 

Наконец-то он находит то, что искал, и молча протягивает ей. Визитка. Белая. Прямоугольная. А на ней: «Бен Соло, доктор философских наук». Не Бенджамин, а Бен. Ниже — адрес его электронной почты в МТИ и номер телефона. 

Больше ничего. 

— Позвоните, если передумаете. _Рей._

Он произносит её имя медленно, словно впервые пробует незнакомую еду. Оно звучит как запоздалая мысль. Рей встречается с ним взглядом, когда слышит это, и… видит глубокие, светло-карие глаза. По какой-то причине до этого момента было трудно их рассмотреть. 

Это — _всё это_ — совсем на неё не похоже. Ничуть. 

— Пожалуйста, — добавляет он, прежде чем она уходит, и у Рей остаётся впечатление, что подобное ему тоже несвойственно.

— Кто вообще этот мужик? Он что-то тебе дал? 

Сердце Рей по-прежнему слишком сильно колотится, а голос Роуз с заднего сиденья звучит гораздо громче обычного. 

— Никто. — Она пристёгивает ремень безопасности. — Он дал мне всего лишь брошюру. Умираю с голоду. — Её смена в закусочной начинается через сорок пять минут. Поесть времени не было. 

Пейдж усмехается. 

— Глянь в бардачке. 

Рей наклоняется вперёд и тянет за рычажок. 

— Мой любимый Твикс! 

— Кстати, именно из-за шоколадки мы и опоздали. — Между двух передних сидений показывается голова Роуз. — Пейдж соврала насчёт пробок. 

— Ты _точно_ прощена. 

— Пейдж, я ж говорила. 

— Но ты ничего не получишь. 

— Подожди, что? В упаковке же две палочки! Ты просто _монстр!_

Рей откусывает сразу две и пытается выкинуть из головы всё произошедшее.


	3. Телефонный звонок

На одном из транспарантов орфографическая ошибка — на самом высоком, самом широком, и самом ярком. 

Конечно же, Рей не собирается об этом сообщать. Акция протеста мирная и хорошо организованная, лозунги броские, а друзья Роуз… да, они хипстеры, но хотя бы раздражают не так сильно, как Рей представляла. 

Тем не менее «конал» пишется через «а», а «естественной еде» не хватает «с», и Рей никогда не считала себя педантом, но всё же не перестаёт думать о том, что вся эта забастовка воспринялась бы намного серьёзнее, если слова удосужились написать правильно. 

Она просто _не может_ оторвать глаз от _«нефтепровада»_ , но это, как ни странно, и к лучшему, ведь… 

… «Салемский пралив». Боже, _ужасно._ Хуже некуда. 

Парень в свитере Эмерсонского колледжа, примерно её возраста, чьё имя Рей не расслышала (не то Блейк, не то Байрон), последние двадцать минут бормочет ей на ухо. Он уже давно не держит вертикально свой транспарант — «Stop Colonialism» с цифрой «2» между «о» и «l», создавая этим химическую формулу СО2 — что, надо признаться, довольно умно: эта задумка поможет понять историю загрязнения тем, кто будет слушать. И тем, кто не будет. 

— Экскаватор, который должен был устранить предыдущее происшествие, врезался в нефтепровод — _и бум!_ Всё взорвалось. — Он щёлкает пальцами у Рей под носом. — Два человека погибли просто так. 

— Ужас, — говорит она. Хотя всё было не так, упомянутый инцидент произошёл в Кентукки. Тем не менее Рей натянуто улыбается и кивает, желая, чтобы погода была градусов на десять теплее. Она даже согласилась бы на пять. 

— Ага. Кстати! А ты в курсе, что поблизости есть классная веганская кофейня? 

_Фу._ Эмерсонский свитер наклоняется ещё на несколько сантиметров ближе, и Рей едва держится, чтобы не закатить глаза. 

— Нет. 

— Я свожу тебя, когда всё закончится. 

Она делает вид, что не слышит его, и оглядывает площадку. 

Стоящие по другую сторону барьера полицейские заняты своими делами, болтая между собой, а когда время от времени громко зевают, из их ртов вырываются белые облачка пара. Лысеющий парень в чёрной униформе вот уже двадцать минут играет в телефоне в «Героев фермы» и жуёт булочку с корицей. Рей дико ему завидует. Она сужает глаза, когда ловит взгляд Роуз в толпе — по её подсчётам, вместе с ними пришло тридцать четыре человека, и с тех пор народу больше не прибавилось. 

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Роуз одними губами. 

— Я ненавижу тебя, — отвечает Рей. 

Роуз посылает ей воздушный поцелуй и возвращается к оживлённому разговору с организатором акции протеста. 

Первые крики она слышит уже через минуту. Рей осматривает площадку в поисках источника звука, и через несколько секунд замечает идущую к ним толпу. — Кто они такие? 

Эмерсонский свитер уже отвлёкся на болтовню с кем-то другим и почти не обращает внимания на Рей. 

— Эм… что? 

— Люди в лыжных масках. Направляются сюда. — Что-то тут не так. Конечно, здесь холодно, но не _настолько же._

Эмерсонский свитер смотрит, куда указывает Рей. 

— Пиздец. 

Рей хочет спросить, что значит «пиздец», но замечает на чём останавливается его взгляд. По меньшей мере три человека держат бейсбольные биты и пробираются к барьерам, отделяющих полицию и протестующих. 

— Всё должно пройти мирно, — говорит Рей с тревогой, оглядываясь в поисках Роуз. — Надо сказать им, чтобы они убирались отсюда. 

— Не ходи. Это хреновая идея… 

Остальное происходит очень быстро. Рей делает шаг вперёд, потом ещё один, а после бежит со всех ног, чтобы вмешаться и… что-то предпринять? Она толком и не знает. Наверное, вразумить эту толпу идиотов. Но прежде чем успевает добраться до них, полиция кричит тем держаться подальше, а когда они не реагируют… начинается настоящий ад. 

Рей оглядывается вокруг, пытаясь найти Роуз и убедиться, что она в безопасности и вдали от начинающегося столпотворения. И вот — проходит не больше пары минут, но время растягивается, когда вокруг тебя идиоты размахивают бейсбольными битами и дубинками — её наклоняют над капотом полицейской машины и произносят: 

— … арестованы. За посягательство на жизнь сотрудника полиции. Вы имеете право хранить молчание. — Слова, произнесённые резким и скучающим тоном, принадлежат женщине-офицеру. Рей хочется _сдохнуть._

Это, видимо, отражается на её лице, потому что эмерсонский свитер, скрученный точно так же, как Рей на соседнем капоте, улыбается ей и спрашивает: 

— Тебя впервые арестовывают за протест? 

Рей в ужасе смотрит на него. 

— А тебя нет?! 

Он подмигивает ей, прежде чем его уводит полицейский. 

— Это обряд посвящения, — кричит в ответ, и его заталкивают в машину. 

Офицер, арестовавшая Рей — _Боже, Боже, Боже, её арестовали_! — может и кажется скучающей и раздражённой, но у неё добрые глаза. Она поправляет ей наручники и спрашивает, не слишком ли они тугие. Рей в состоянии только покачать головой, в шоке от трэша в собственной жизни. 

_Господи._

— Вперёд. Поедем в участок. 

Они в пути уже около двадцати минут. Рей пересчитывает ивы, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы не блевануть на заднем сиденье полицейской машины.

— Здесь кое-кто хочет тебя видеть. 

Рей поднимает голову, покоившуюся на её руках, и растерянно хлопает глазами. 

— Меня? Кто? 

— Не могу знать, Ваше Величество. Я же не твой секретарь по связям с общественностью. — Охранник пожимает плечами и размахивает у неё перед лицом наручниками. — Но сначала они обнимут твои запястья. 

Невероятно! В коридоре даже холоднее, чем в камере. Примерно треть флуоресцентных ламп мерцает на потолке, пока они направляются в ту зону участка, где Рей ещё не была. Там нет ни окон, ни часов, поэтому понять, который час, попросту невозможно. Вероятно, прошло уже пару часов после полуночи, но кто знает? 

Она дрожит, жалея, что они не прихватили её куртку и шарф, запирая Рей в обезьянник. Она вообще много о чём жалеет: что не послала Роуз куда подальше, когда та убеждала её, что не пойти с ней на митинг — равно сбросу бочки радиоактивных отходов прямиком в Чарльз-Ривер; что прежде чем выйти из квартиры, она лишь немного перекусила; что не занялась своими делами. 

Рей жалеет о слишком многом, но ничему из этого не суждено сбыться. 

Охранник останавливается перед серой невзрачной дверью и открывает её. 

— Так, дорогуша. У тебя только десять минут, так что не сильно расслабляйся. 

Рей пару раз переводит взгляд с охранника на дверь, не понимая, что делать. 

— Чего стоим? Пошевеливайтесь, Ваше Величество. 

Он толкает её в спину, заставляя споткнуться на пороге комнаты; руки Рей сковывают наручники, поэтому удерживать равновесие крайне затруднительно. Дверь за ней тут же захлопывается, и к тому времени, когда она уже устойчиво стоит на ногах, чтобы оглядеть окутанную тишиной комнату и… 

Она и сама не знает, кого ожидала увидеть посреди ночи в изолированной комнате для допросов полицейского участка Южного Бостона. 

Уж кого-кого, но точно не _его._

— Что _вы_ здесь делаете?! 

Собранный и спокойный Бен Соло сидит на стуле у дальнего края стола. Он бросает на неё короткий взгляд — грязные джинсы, растрёпанные волосы и, конечно же, скованные наручниками запястья — и вскидывает брови, словно… в насмешке. 

Явно в насмешке. 

— Ну и ну, сколько неблагодарности в этом тоне, учитывая, что сейчас… — он поднимает руку и смотрит на часы (кто вообще в нынешнее время носит часы?) — … три сорок одна ночи, но я здесь, с тобой, хотя есть множество других дел, которыми я предпочёл бы заняться. 

Рей находится буквально на грани рыданий. 

— Кто вам сказал, что я здесь? 

Он игнорирует её вопрос и жестом указывает на стул перед собой. 

— Тебе лучше присесть. Похоже, ты не очень-то твёрдо стоишь на ногах. 

Она без вопросов подчиняется, что изрядно её шокирует. Деревянный стул с острыми краями просто ледяной, он почти болезненно впивается в кожу и кости. Соло сидит на точно таком же, но складывается впечатление, что под ним кожаный диван. 

— Я не называла ни вашего имени, ни чего-либо ещё. Почему вы здесь? 

Его взгляд падает на её запястья. Снова. 

— По-видимому, моя визитка была в твоих вещах. 

_О боже._

_О… боже._

— Вы… — Ей очень хочется выбежать из комнаты. Её оглушат электрошокером, но, возможно, это того стоит. — Они… Они вам позвонили? 

Он пожимает плечами. 

— Думаю, сотрудник полиции, благодаря которому ты здесь, немного беспокоилась о тебе. 

Как же унизительно! Рей _сгорает со стыда_ — этот человек, с которым она разговорила не больше десяти минут, сейчас здесь и видит её в… Что ж, это не самый её худший вид, но наверняка где-то рядом. 

Она упирается локтями в стол и прячет лицо в ладонях. 

— О боже. 

Наверное, это произошло из-за того, что Рей отказалась от телефонного звонка. Хотя она просто старается быть практичной: она могла позвонить Пейдж, но что толку? Рей понятия не имеет, арестовали Роуз или нет; у Пейдж нет денег на залог для сестры и Рей (если такое в принципе возможно), а значит, она наверняка попытается у кого-то их занять… нет. Задолжать денег, которые она никогда не сможет вернуть — так себе перспектива. 

«Если не хочешь звонить родителям, свяжись хотя бы со своим адвокатом», — с лёгким беспокойством посоветовала ей офицер с добрыми глазами. — «В противном случае, кто знает, сколько ты ещё здесь пробудешь». 

«Это невозможно. Мой адвокат сейчас в отпуске со своими супругами, один из которых, как выяснилось, мой садовник, а другой — мой шоп-ассистент», — в ответ хотелось сострить Рей. Но женщина-полицейский была такой милой, что она предпочла вежливо ответить: «Нет, спасибо». 

Непростительная ошибка. 

Катастрофически плохая идея. 

До ужаса идиотские двадцать четыре часа! 

— Ты в порядке? 

Его спокойный и низкий голос заставляет её выпрямиться и поднять на него взгляд. Под резким белым светом над головой, она понимает, что он, наверное, на несколько лет старше, чем она предположила на днях: ему где-то около тридцати или тридцати с небольшим. Даже в таком положении, сидя с прямой, но расслабленной спиной на слишком маленьком стуле, он кажется чересчур крупным и устрашающим. 

Большим. 

Рядом с ним на столе стоит гигантский бумажный стаканчик из Старбакса, и Рей то и дело бросает на него взгляд. Это хотя бы избавляет её от унижения смотреть ему в глаза. 

— Мне правда _очень_ жаль. Просто… У меня с прошлой недели нет времени постирать джинсы. Поэтому они и нашли ваши контакты, — говорит она ему, ненавидя полуизвиняющуюся нотку в голосе. 

Она намеренно избегает упоминания о том, что с того вечера, когда он дал ей визитку, Рей несколько раз вынимала её из кармана, вертела в пальцах, разглядывала так, словно с последнего просмотра на ней волшебным образом появилось что-то новое. Чего, естественно, не случилось. Там только его имя и контактная информация, которой Рей не собиралась воспользоваться. 

Никогда. 

— Ещё бы. — У него _безумно_ глубокий голос. — Слишком занята борьбой с господствующей верхушкой общества. 

Это, как минимум, отрезвляет её, что она даже отрывает взгляд от кофейного стаканчика. 

— Вообще-то, _нет._ В понедельник у меня была четырнадцатичасовая смена, а во вторник у моего друга сломалась машина и… 

Она замолкает, замечая смешинки в его глазах. Он… не дразнит её, нет. Он слишком серьёзен и суров для этого. Но он явно испытывает удовольствие от нелепости всей этой ситуации, и Рей… 

Она не может удержаться от смешка. И стона. И снова закрывает лицо руками. 

Его ухмылка становится гораздо заметнее. 

— Держи. 

Он пододвигает к ней бумажный стаканчик, на который Рей с подозрением начинает коситься. 

— Что это? 

— Яд, что же ещё? 

Она поднимает голову и видит, с каким выражением лица он смотрит на неё, и по какой-то причине, даже несмотря на то, что они провели вместе в общей сложности не больше пятнадцати минут, Рей начинает распознавать его повадки. 

— Как по-твоему, что это? — В его тоне слышится лёгкая усмешка. Но… не злая, нет. 

Однако, он вовсе не терпеливый. Рей начинает это понимать. 

Она тянется к стаканчику, чувствуя себя по-дурацки со скованными запястьями. 

— Спасибо. 

Он не отвечает. Не слишком терпеливый и не очень-то вежливый. 

Рей делает глоток, испытывая настоящее блаженство от согревающей душу горячей жидкости. Он даже догадался, что Рей любит очень сладкий кофе с нежирными сливками, что немного её беспокоит, но сейчас она не собирается об этом думать. В любом случае, это самое малое, что может случиться с ней за сегодня. 

— Ты непохожа на человека, который способен загреметь за решётку. 

Она удивлённо выгибает бровь. 

— Непохожа? 

— Я бы сказал, что ты умнее этого. 

— Хотелось бы отметить, что вы _ничего_ обо мне не знаете. — Несмотря на то что он не обращает абсолютно никакого внимания на её язвительный тон и продолжает спокойно на неё смотреть, Рей тут же начинает жалеть о сказанном. — Извините. Я не хотела… Это всё моя подруга Роуз. Она очень активная и социально ответственная. Я стараюсь поддерживать её в начинаниях, но иногда… 

— Могу себе представить. 

Что-то внутри Рей ждёт, что он начнёт её отчитывать. _Ты хоть понимаешь всю серьёзность того, что натворила? В какое положение себя поставила? Что подвергла угрозе себя и других?_ И всё же, он кажется поразительно невозмутимым. Долго изучает её, а затем кивает, словно принимая давно обдуманное решение. 

— Пойду узнаю, как тебя можно отсюда вытащить. 

— О, нет. — Она усиленно трясёт головой, и из хвостика выбивается ещё больше волос. — Нет, не нужно этого делать. У вас и правда есть дела поважнее. 

До неё вдруг доходит, что, наверное, так и есть. На днях он показался ей немного опасным, но потом, прокрутив в голове весь их разговор, Рей поняла, что перегнула палку. Бен Соло просто молодой профессор, заинтересованный в её математических способностях. Только и всего. Не исключено, что женатый. Взгляд Рей скользит по его левой руке и не находит ни кольца, ни даже следа от него. 

Но это ничего не значит. Полно женатых людей не носит обручальных колец. И даже если он и не женат, вполне возможно, последние лет шесть в отношениях с платиновой блондинкой-искусствоведом, которая говорит на четырёх языках и всего лишь на пару сантиметров ниже его ростом. А может, он встречается с француженкой-астрофизиком с синими волосами, которая некоторое время работала в НАСА, а сейчас беременна их первенцем. Единственная причина, по которой они не поженились, заключается в том, что институт брака для них — устаревшая основа современного капитализма, и на двоих они зарабатывают столько, что налоговое послабление просто не является достаточной мотивацией. 

Внезапно Рей начинает подташнивать при мысли о том, что Бену Соло позвонили по поводу какой-то непонятной девятнадцатилетней девки, когда он лежал в постели со своей подружкой; о том, что он поцеловал её в лоб и сказал, что должен позаботиться о соплячке, которую даже толком не знает. 

Боже, какая же она жалкая! _Господи._

— Спасибо, конечно. Правда. Но всё в порядке. Я сама с этим разберусь. 

— Да неужели? — Сарказм в его тоне слишком очевиден. 

— Слушайте, вы не обязаны. Мы разговаривали всего один раз, и я была… груба. — Он приподнимает бровь, безмолвно говоря «ну ни хрена себе», если она вообще когда-нибудь такое наблюдала, и ей сразу же хочется забрать свои слова обратно. — И за это я _приношу извинения._ Хотя, в свою защиту скажу, что вы вели себя весьма настойчиво, а было уже поздно и темно. _В любом случае я сожалею,_ что они вам позвонили и разбудили, и я… благодарна за кофе, он… — _лучшее, что произошло со мной за этот месяц,_ — отличный, и спасибо, что пришли меня проведать, но совершенно не нужно делать что-то ещё. 

Его взгляд вызывает… сильную тревогу. В нём странно ещё то, что он смотрит на неё, как будто Рей — самое любопытное и загадочное существо, которое он когда-либо видел. Она с трудом держится, чтобы не ёрзать на проклятом стуле. 

— Почему вы никак не признаётесь, что решили те задачи? 

Она смотрит на него, хлопая глазами, слегка захваченная врасплох от смены темы разговора. 

— Я не признавалась в этом только до этого момента. Формально. 

Он поджимает губы и слегка шевелит челюстью. Явно какой-то признак, который говорит даже о незначительном раздражении — нечто вроде постоянного состояния рядом с ней. Или, возможно, с людьми в принципе. 

— Рей. 

Она вздыхает, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как он произносит её имя. В каком-то смысле она обязана ему ответить. 

— Я не хотела нажить неприятностей. Работа в МТИ правда хорошо оплачивается. — Она снова вздыхает. Наверное, теперь об этом уже можно говорить в прошедшем времени. Завтра вечером у неё смена, но шансов выйти — точно никаких. Не такой уж она незаменимый работник. 

Он кивает, хотя неясно на что именно, и поднимается. Ещё, ещё и ещё, потому что он… 

Ну он действительно чертовски большой. 

Он кивает ей на прощанье — как-то немного формально для случившегося разговора — и идёт к двери. Он уже почти выходит из комнаты, но Рей вдруг слышит собственный голос: 

— Доктор Соло. 

Он неторопливо оборачивается. 

— Бен. 

Рей моргает. Будто когда-нибудь она сможет обратиться к нему по имени. 

— Можно задать вопрос? 

Он снова кивает. 

— Четвёртая задачка. С матроидом… Вы сказали, что она ещё не решена? 

Он медленно качает головой. 

— Я сказал, что решение не опубликовано. 

Ах, ну да. Рей даже не удосуживается сделать вид, что не понимает разницы между этими двумя понятиями. Но это и не столь важно, потому что вопрос, который она хочет задать звучит: 

— Это _вы_ нашли к ней решение? 

— Да, — отвечает он без колебаний, но в его голосе нет абсолютно никакого высокомерия. Только факт. Один-единственный факт. 

Рей сглатывает. У неё немного пересохло в горле. 

— Значит… Значит, вы понимаете, каково это. 

— Каково что? 

— Это. — Она совершает какой-то странный, лишённый всякого смысла жест рукой: едва уловимое, охватывающее их обоих, движение. — Быть… таким.

Он так долго её изучает, что Рей почти убеждается — он понятия не имеет, что она хотела сказать. Но потом в его взгляде что-то меняется, и она начинает гадать, почему же он так смотрит на неё. Как будто пытается разобрать её на части и снова собрать воедино. 

— Понимаю, — тихо отвечает он. 

_Он понимает._

Рей открывает рот, чтобы спросить… хотя и не знает, что именно. Она хочет многое у него спросить, и, возможно, он сам бы ей что-нибудь рассказал, если не… 

Шумный дребезжащий звук заставляет её подпрыгнуть на стуле. 

— Время вышло. — Охранник, который привёл Рей сюда, со скучающим видом входит в комнату. — Доктор, вы закончили? 

Доктор Соло — _Бен_ — кажется, с трудом отрывает от неё взгляд. 

А может Рей просто почудилось. 

— Да. Мы закончили.

Её выпустили через два часа, похлопав по спине с лаконичным: «Залог внесён». Сколько бы раз Рей ни спрашивала, ей отказывались сообщать, кто это сделал. 

Хотя она и так прекрасно поняла кто. 

Каким-то чудом в её личных вещах, среди груды монет, ключей от дома и тюбика мятно-ванильной гигиенической помады, срок годности которой наверняка истёк, Рей обнаруживает пятидесятидолларовую купюру. Она готова поклясться, что никогда не носила подобное в кармане своего пальто. 

— Простите, но это не моё. — Она протягивает деньги сотруднице полиции с добрыми глазами, у которой, судя по всему, выдалась самая длинная смена в жизни. Женщина отказывается брать и устало улыбается Рей. 

— Может, это твоя денежная фея решила подбросить тебе на такси? 

На эту сумму Рей сможет уехать домой, даже останется на завтрак в закусочной через дорогу. Увлёкшись болтовнёй с самой собой, она не может не думать о Бене Соло, и о том, что тот от неё хочет.

— Есть кое-кто на примете. 

— Кое-кто? 

Сейчас половина шестого утра, но голос Сноука на другом конце провода звучит вполне себе бодро. 

Бен ничуть не удивлён. 

— Кое-кто, кто мог бы составлять алгоритмы. Хотя я до сих пор неуверен, в какую степень. 

— Он из твоих студентов? 

Инстинктивно Бен хочет поправить Сноука — _она_ — но по какой-то причине не делает этого. 

Не суть. Он и не думает, что может хранить какие-либо секреты от своего наставника. Тот и так скоро всё узнает. 

— Пока нет. Мне понадобятся некоторые… ресурсы, чтобы это произошло. 

Пауза. 

— Всё, что тебе нужно, в твоём распоряжении. Держи меня в курсе.


	4. Судья

Рей, наверное, впервые в жизни ломает голову над нарядом — спасибо гардеробу, состоящему из трёх пар потрёпанных джинсов, четырёх толстовок и пяти футболок — а затем, вопреки здравому смыслу, сдаётся и с несчастным выражением лица стучит в дверь спальни Роуз.

— Что мне надеть на судебное заседание?

Как оказалось, арест на протесте против антропогенных экологических катастроф — своего рода обряд посвящения, потому Роуз смотрит на неё со смесью зависти и жалости, а затем тянется обнять.

— Мне так жаль! Я очень хотела бы поменяться с тобой местами. А ещё мне сказали, мол, заплатят тридцать процентов из положенного активистского гонорара. — Она крепче стискивает Рей за плечи. — Ну, возможно, сорок.

Рей тоже обнимает её в ответ, стараясь не думать, какие странные ощущения вызывает у неё близость с людьми. «Из-за отсутствия физического контакта в детстве», — сказал бы курирующий её социальный работник, если Рей не прекратила контактировать с ним в ту же секунду, как покинула приёмную семью.

— Ну ладно. — Роуз окидывает Рей с головы до ног оценивающим взглядом. — Тебе нужен прикид по типу: «Ваша честь, произошло огромное недоразумение, то место и арест были ошибкой».

Рей ненавидит слово «прикид».

— Ага.

— А какая самая элегантная вещь у тебя в гардеробе?

— Хмм… Может, чёрная толстовка с капюшоном? И тёмные потёртые джинсы, но у них крошечный разрыв на колене.

Роуз бросает на неё наигранно-испуганный взгляд.

— Ну, э-э, я могу зашить его.

— Не стоит. Я бы предпочла нарядить тебя в один из своих рабочих комбинезонов.

После нескольких мучительных часов споров, Рей одалживает чёрное платье у Пейдж («В нём я хожу на собеседования. Хотя, обычно, работу я не получаю») и старается не думать слишком много о том, что Пейдж примерно на пять сантиметров ниже её.

Или о том, что идёт на судебное заседание, потому что её арестовали за привилегию проторчать на холоде, умоляя людей не сбрасывать радиоактивные отходы в реку.

Или о том, что у неё нет адвоката — ведь ходатайство о его назначении судом, вероятно, не удовлетворят, и придётся защищаться самой.

Рей старается не думать обо всём этом, и точка.

Она добирается до суда, имея в запасе всего две минуты, и, конечно же, — Боже упаси сейчас делать передышку — зала суда нигде нет. Она достаёт из кармана сложенный конверт с повесткой, перечитывает направление, но без толку. За всю свою жизнь Рей ни разу не забыла ни одной цифры. Так что нисколько не удивляется, видя, что действительно нужно идти в кабинет под номером триста семь.

_Чёрт._

Должно быть, она выглядит отчаявшейся, потому что впустивший её охранник приветливо улыбается.

— Вам помочь?

— Ой, да. В моей повестке говорится, что слушание пройдёт в кабинете триста семь, но я не могу…

— Это кабинет судьи Кантора. Вниз по коридору, перед фонтанчиком с водой направо, и там четвёртая дверь.

_Правильно. Она две секунды назад была именно там._

— Но тут, скорее всего, какая-то ошибка. Я здесь для слушания дела. Оно же не может пройти в личном кабинете судьи, верно?

Охранник наклоняется к ней, вглядываясь в письмо, и пожимает плечами.

— В повестке написано триста семь. — Он проверяет время на своём телефоне. — Кстати, вы опоздали на две минуты. Говорят, судья Кантор ненавидит тех, кто опаздывает.

_Кто бы сомневался._

Рей ненадолго останавливается глотнуть воды из фонтанчика, потому что во рту внезапно пересыхает, как в пустыне. Это стоит нескольких драгоценных секунд, но и правда становится немного лучше — ну, до тех пор, пока её уверенный стук в громоздкую дубовую дверь не встречают приглушённым и нетерпеливым:

— _Наконец-то._ Входите.

Рей зажмуривается и делает глубокий вдох.

 _Будь что будет,_ — думает она, входя в кабинет. _— Даже если дадут пожизненное._

Первым Рей замечает сидящего за столом судью: сгорбившегося, хилого на вид мужчину, который, по-видимому, был сантиметров на восемь выше, пока не разменял вторую сотню лет.

А, может, и нет. Может, судья вовсе не хилый, не низкий и не сгорбленный. Может, он совершенно нормального роста, но выглядит карликом в присутствии сидящего напротив доктора Бена Соло — который, каким-то образом, становится во много раз крупнее, когда Рей оказывается рядом с ним.

Она убеждает себя, что совсем не удивлена его появлением здесь, но уже ни в чём не уверена.

Её желудок одновременно сжимается и покалывает, и в течение нескольких секунд она действительно не знает, что делать. Надо спросить, почему её предполагаемое слушание проходит в личном кабинете; почему, чёрт возьми, доктор Соло тоже на него приглашён. Она должна вежливо, но твёрдо потребовать объяснений, но её рот просто не открывается. Рей не дожила бы до девятнадцати лет, застывая на месте каждый раз, когда с ней что-то происходит — время, потраченное на задержку в дверях и подозрительное переглядывание с одного мужчины на другого, слишком затягивается. Однозначно.

Потом Бен Соло кивает ей и говорит своим дурацким, _предурацким_ голосом:

— Входи, Рей.

Не имея особого выбора, она закрывает за собой дверь и заходит внутрь.

— Никаких прецедентов. Нет даже штрафа за нарушение правил дорожного движения — хотя, едва ли вы достаточно взрослая для прав, так что это не особо значительно. И всё же нет никаких оснований считать, что вы связаны с теми агрессивными хулиганами, пришедшими на протест. — Судья говорит медленно, но твёрдо; его тон прозаичен. Он просматривает открытую папку на своём столе и перечисляет факты о Рей, будто её нет в кабинете. Она понятия не имеет, зачитывает ли судья её краткую криминальную биографию — точнее, её отсутствие — для Бена Соло, или это просто стандартная процедура на подобных слушаниях. — Похоже, произошедшее на прошлой неделе, всего лишь… досадное недоразумение.

Рей поправляет подол своего платья так, что оно почти достаёт до колен, и молча благодарит Роуз за умение подбирать наряд. Впервые за две недели она чувствует проблеск надежды, что не отправится гнить в тюрьму на пару десятков лет.

— Однако…

Судья переворачивает страницу досье, и весь её расцветающий оптимизм мгновенно испаряется, а проблеск надежды превращается в едкое чувство. Фотографию, прикреплённую к бежевой папке, Рей может узнать даже перевёрнутой. Это она, около десяти лет назад. Её живот скручивает от ужаса.

— Однако следует учитывать и другие факторы. У вас нет никакого базового образования, о чём тут говорить — вы даже не окончили старшую школу. В настоящее время трудитесь на нескольких бесперспективных должностях, и в прошлом находили только похожую работу. Вы придерживаетесь такой тактики, как прибыли в США около десяти лет назад — интересно, что у вас сохранился акцент спустя столько времени, — но не воспользовались имеющимися в вашем распоряжении ресурсами. Фактически, никто ничего не слышал о вас с восемнадцатилетия. — Тяжёлый вздох. — _Срочно изъята из трёх разных приёмных семей._ У вас закрытое личное дело, подавать прошение на получение доступа к нему показалось мне немного излишним, но… я могу всё это представить.

В голосе судьи слышится сочувствие, но всё тело Рей наливается свинцовой тяжестью. Её первый порыв — что-то ответить. Сказать ему, что нет, _не может он представить_ оскорблений, постоянных унижений, холода и голода. Но внутри этого кабинета средоточие власти смещено не в её сторону, и Рей обнаруживает, что боится говорить открыто. Если жизнь её чему-то и научила за последние десять лет, так это молчанию.

Она ничуть не забыла, что на соседнем стуле, в той же самой благовоспитанной умиротворённой позе, как и в полицейском участке, сидит доктор Соло. Он не издал ни звука, не пошевелился; технически, даже не находится в поле зрения Рей, но вокруг него будто существует вибрирующая энергия, ощущение его присутствия окутывает каждый уголок комнаты. Это заставляет её краснеть.

А может быть, щёки Рей пылают просто от мысли о том, что он слушает рассказы судьи о её прошлом.

— Это не очень хорошая характеристика. Не поймите меня неправильно, мне это совсем не нравится, но существуют факторы прогнозирования рисков, и люди, с такими же… историями, как у вас. Они, как правило, оказываются прямо передо мной. В зале суда. Зачастую не по своей вине, я принимаю это во внимание, но нередко, мало что могу поделать из-за минимальных обязательных правил вынесения приговоров. Вот почему я склонен думать, что пресечение на корню любого рода преступного поведения — к лучшему. Обычно за мелкое нарушение общественного порядка полагается до тридцати суток тюрьмы и штраф, юная леди. — Впервые с тех пор, как она вошла в комнату, судья поднимает глаза и встречается с ней взглядом. Его очки низко сидят на носу, как делают пожилые люди, которым они нужны только для чтения. Рей всегда находила это жутковатым, а теперь… теперь ещё больше.

_Тридцать дней в тюрьме. Тридцать._

За… за то, что постояла на холоде. Она уже готова выпалить, насколько абсурдна ситуация, но тут судья поднимает указательный палец и продолжает:

— _Но_ я слышал, что вы очень хорошо разбираетесь в математике.

Рей замирает.

Он только что сказал…

— В… в математике?

— А наши тюрьмы и так достаточно переполнены. Вот почему я считаю, что предложение доктора Соло подходит для всех. Но главным образом для вас, поскольку это не только убережёт от тюрьмы, но и даст дополнительный бонус в качестве должности, на которой оценят ваши таланты, или как там, математики, вы называете… — Он машет рукой между Рей и доктором Соло. — _…вещи,_ которые делаете с числами и всем подобным. Это также позволит сохранить отсутствие судимости.

Рей наклоняется вперёд, пристально глядит сначала на судью Кантора, а затем на Бена Соло, величественно-неподвижного в своей гипнотической манере. Только вот теперь он выглядит слегка скучающим.

— Какое… какое предложение?

— А, ну да. Забегаю вперёд, — качает головой судья. — Я отпущу вас под ответственность доктора Соло, и вы будете работать… кем она будет работать?

— Научным ассистентом. — Голос Соло… _такой глубокий._ И скучающий.

— Точно. В сфере интересных и полезных проектов, как я полагаю.

Доктор Соло бесстрастно кивает.

— Но я…

— Очень хорошо, — обрывает её судья. — Он будет присылать еженедельные отчёты в течение следующих шести месяцев. Конечно, если вдруг решит, что попечительство над вами больше не стоит его драгоценного времени, мы встретимся снова и переиграем эту стратегию. И у меня тоже есть некоторые условия. Главное из них заключается в том, что в ближайшие шесть месяцев вы получите аттестат. Предположу, что если вы достаточно хорошо разбираетесь в математике, полностью убедив профессора МТИ нянчиться с вами в течение нескольких месяцев, то также сможете запомнить ключевые даты Гражданской войны или что там сейчас изучают в старшей школе. Кроме того, больше никаких протестов — если только они не будут действительно _мирными._

Рей понятия не имеет, что на это ответить. На всё это. «Я прочитала все книжки о Гражданской войне до своего двенадцатилетия», — приходит ей в голову, но это могут намеренно грубо и неверно истолковать. Поэтому она молчит, словно приросшая к своему стулу, пока судья Кантор снова не начинает говорить.

— Ну и отлично. А теперь идите. — Он машет в сторону Рей рукой, а затем радушно улыбается поднимающемуся на ноги доктору Соло. Они с судьёй коротко пожимают друг другу руки, и тогда…

Боже, Боже, _Боже,_ какой он высокий.

Доктор Соло поворачивается и делает шаг к Рей; он так близко, что ему приходится наклонить голову, дабы посмотреть ей в глаза.

— Давай, Рей. Пошли.

Она чувствует тепло его руки сквозь жакет, когда он выводит её из кабинета.

Они молча выходят из здания суда, шагая бок о бок — если вообще существует подходящее слово для его походки.

Он — вышагивает. Его движения преисполнены едва сдерживаемой энергией, Рей не понимает её источника, но это создаёт странное впечатление силы, даже когда он просто сидит. Как будто Бен Соло находится в постоянном напряжении, собираясь в любой момент напасть, но так этого и не делает. Рей тренируется, бегает, и всегда считала себя довольно высокой и подтянутой, но его шаги такие широкие, что её одолевает одышка ещё до того, как они выходят из дверей суда.

— Подождите, пожалуйста, не могли бы вы притормозить?

— Не отставай, ладно?

Ну, очевидно, нет.

— Я… куда мы направляемся? — И какого чёрта она опять идёт за ним?

_Потому что он каким-то образом убедил судью превратить тебя в своего легального, наёмного математического слугу, вот почему._

— Через дорогу есть кофейня. Там мы обсудим детали. Или можем сделать это здесь, посреди тротуара, но ты выглядишь так, словно вот-вот околеешь.

На неё резко накатывает всё произошедшее в здании суда: судья зачитывает её личное дело и смотрит старую фотографию, чёртов арест из-за протеста против прокладки дурацкого трубопровода — который, как она прекрасно знает, всё равно проложат, _судья Соединённых Штатов_ отправляет её в рабство неизвестному, неприятному, опасному человеку.

Внезапно Рей чувствует злость, усталость и тошноту от всего этого и… нет. _Нет._

— Нет.

Она останавливается и встаёт посреди тротуара. Бен понимает это не сразу, только когда проходит на пару шагов вперёд, и затем с многострадальным видом разворачивается к ней.

— Нет?

Мужчина с портфелем быстро протискивается между ними и направляется к зданию суда. А затем идущая в противоположную сторону девочка с гигантскими наушниками и женщина, выгуливающая очаровательного щенка корги. Доктор Соло просто стоит и смотрит на Рей с выражением лица, которое умудряется казаться одновременно спокойным и раздражённым.

— Это не может быть законным, — говорит она ему.

И снова этот насмешливый взгляд.

— Хочешь вернуться и прочитать лекцию судье, которому… я полагаю, лет сто пятьдесят, о хитросплетениях американской правовой системы?

— Вы не можете заставить меня пойти решать эту вашу математику. Я…

Он усмехается.

— Я сам могу решить эту мою математику, спасибо. Ты будешь заниматься своей.

— Доктор Соло, я…

— Бен, я же говорил тебе, — поправляет он. — Разве ты не быстро учишься?

Она сердито смотрит на него.

— Я чувствую себя очень неловко из-за всего этого. _Бен._

Он нетерпеливо вздыхает и скрещивает руки на груди, изучая её. Рей на мгновение читает в его глазах, что он не прочь её встряхнуть. Но это довольно быстро проходит — его тон не кажется грубым, когда он спрашивает:

— Почему?

— Потому что… Я… — _Боже._ — Я не могу понять причины, которые … которые заставили тебя пойти договориться с судьёй, чтобы я… чтобы я решала для тебя интегралы, или выводила уравнения, или… или… — Она проводит по лицу рукой и только на полпути вспоминает, что Роуз накрасила её сегодня утром. _Дерьмо._ — Я…

Красивая женщина на высоких каблуках проходит между ними и поднимается по ступенькам к зданию суда. Затем она резко оборачивается и окидывает взглядом Бена. Он либо не замечает этого, либо просто не обращает внимания, ведь его взгляд прикован к Рей.

Вдруг ей резко и неожиданно приходит в голову, что Бен Соло привлекательный мужчина. Очень, _очень_ привлекательный мужчина. Рей не может сказать, почему подобное не приходило в голову раньше, но теперь, когда это произошло, просто невозможно не замечать подобное. Может, дело в утреннем свете или в том, как распахнуто его пальто, демонстрируя натянутый на широкую грудь чёрный джемпер — _он. весь. в чёрном._ Может, совсем не в её привычке думать о мужчинах или об их внешнем виде, но Бен стоит перед ней, и он очень большой, и выглядит просто …

Хорошо.

Рей гадает, говорит ли ему время от времени что-то подобное хорошенькая астрофизичка-француженка. Бен с притворно-раздражённым выражением лица оборачивается к ней, вздыхает, и, возможно, грубо бубнит в ответ, что она тоже. И эта дама единственный человек в мире, которому он когда-либо дарил настоящую улыбку.

 _Боже._ Рей понятия не имеет, откуда берутся все эти мысли. Поэтому просто говорит:

— Ты же понимаешь, что я понятия не имею, чего ты от меня хочешь, верно?

Бен пожимает плечами.

— Вполне справедливо, — сухо отвечает он. — Поэтому я и предлагаю пойти в кофейню, пять минут меня послушать, и я всё тебе объясню.

Ещё куда-то тащиться. С этим мужчиной. Кажется, это ужасная идея, но Рей не может придумать никакого ответа, который не звучал бы резко и грубо, поэтому просто вздыхает и жестом предлагает пойти вперёд.

— Как скажешь. Так и быть.

Он поджимает губы, но едва ли это помогает ему скрыть улыбку.


	5. Пончик

Как только они приходят в кофейню, Бен идёт делать заказ, а Рей садится за маленький столик, пытаясь мыслить оптимистично и сосредоточиться на том, что, по крайней мере, сможет выпить бесплатный кофе. После произошедшего в здании суда, она явно не против, чтобы Бен потратил на неё пять баксов.

Вообще-то, он должен ей как минимум фраппучино за восемнадцать.

Бен возвращается через пару минут с высоким бумажным стаканчиком и маленькой тарелкой с малиновым пончиком. С тем самым пончиком, на который она исподтишка, очень осторожно пялилась при входе в кафе. Для такой наблюдательности Бен должен обладать сверхъестественными способностями или просто… заботиться о ней. Уж точно не последнее, оттого Рей приходит к выводу, что это всего лишь совпадение.

Когда он протягивает ей стаканчик, кончики его пальцев касаются её. Рей чувствует лёгкий толчок где-то в глубине живота, но приказывает себе не обращать на него внимания. Скорее всего, это банальная голодная судорога. Нужно было позавтракать.

— Спасибо.

Как и в прошлый раз в полицейском участке, Бен не утруждает себя ответом, откидывается на спинку стула, и с привычным скучающим выражением лица начинает рассматривать её, пока она кусает пончик.

— А сколько тебе лет? — спрашивает он, когда Рей заканчивает жевать.

По какой-то причине этот вопрос кажется ей забавным.

— Хочешь сказать, что не знаешь?

— Да.

— Да?..

— Да, хочу сказать, что не знаю.

_Ага, конечно._

— Девятнадцать.

Его глаза расширяются, и он чуть ли не отшатывается от неё.

— С трудом верится, что ты этого не знал. Всё-таки, читал моё досье.

Он невозмутимо смотрит на неё.

— Я не читал твоё досье. Судья нашёл его, когда я связался с ним попросить… возможные альтернативы тюремному заключению.

Рей бесит то, что она, вероятно, должна быть благодарна этому мужчине. Она делает глоток из стаканчика и с удивлением осознаёт, что это не кофе, а горячий шоколад. Наверное, это самый сладкий напиток на её памяти.

Её любимый.

— А почему судья решил послушать тебя? Случайного… Кто там ты? Учитель математики?

Бен выгибает бровь, но, видимо, не без причины, потому что когда он отвечает, то, складывается впечатление, что взвешивает каждое слово.

— Он послушал не меня, а кое-кого из моих знакомых.

— Кого же?

— Достаточно сказать, что судья Кантор дружит с моим коллегой. Учились в одном университете и вместе выпустились.

— Сто пятьдесят лет назад?

На его лице появляется еле заметная улыбка.

— Похоже, что да.

_Ну естественно._

— Судя по всему, тебе пришлось попотеть, чтобы помочь мне. Безмерно благодарна твоему коллеге. Он пришёл в полицейский участок посреди ночи, а потом ещё и с утреца в среду в суд.

Бен молчит, не сводя с неё глаз. Рей смотрит на него так долго, как только может, но потом снова опускает взгляд на пончик.

— Мой возраст… Почему ты так удивился? Думал, я моложе?

Он колеблется.

— Думал, что старш… — Он обрывает слово, наводя Рей на мысль, что по неизвестным ей причинам этот факт расстраивает его. С другой стороны, Бен Соло и так не производит впечатления жизнерадостного человека.

Должно быть, всё из-за его чёрного прикида.

— Ты перестал оставлять на доске новые задачки.

В последние недели, когда Рей убирала лекционный зал в тринадцатом корпусе, с доски всё старательно стирали. И никаких намёков от Бена. Не сказать, конечно, что она ожидала увидеть его снова — особенно после полицейского участка.

— Ага.

— Но почему?

— Потому что никто из студентов не может их решить. Большинство просто недостаточно умны для понимания таких задачек, даже если поэтапно разбирать их.

Это высказывание в самом деле удивляет её. И дело не в недооценивании Рей своих талантов во всём, что связано с памятью, манипулированием информацией и логическим рассуждением. Просто она никогда не понимала — даже до того, как начала сознательно скрывать свои способности — в чём именно заключается разница между ней и остальными. Всю сознательную жизнь Рей общалась с малообразованными людьми, и очень мало с действительно образованными. И всё же она всегда думала, что её знания не так уж сильно отличаются от знаний студентов МТИ.

— Так вот зачем я тебе нужна?

Уголки его губ изгибаются.

— Ты мне _не_ нужна. Но я действительно считаю, что твои навыки стоит… развивать.

Рей вздыхает.

— Ага. Слушай, я… благодарна тебе. За предложение. И за пончик тоже. И за то, что внёс залог. Но у меня реально нет времени на математику. Я работаю в двух местах и едва тяну арендную плату. Я понятия не имею, куда могла бы впихнуть эту математику, и…

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что я предлагаю тебе оплачиваемую должность?

Рей удивлённо смотрит на него. _Оплачиваемую?_

Нет. Нет, она и не думала о таком.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ты будешь работать. На меня. Я не прошу тебя заниматься общественной деятельностью или подобной ерундой. На самом деле, я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты бросила свои подработки. Поскольку они не кажутся особо… ценными.

Он и впрямь заносчивый мудак. И всё же…

— И сколько мне будут платить?

Бен достаёт из кармана телефон и несколько минут что-то листает на экране.

— Это контракт, который я подписал с одним из моих самых последних научных сотрудников. Можно адаптировать его к твоим нуждам, но оплата и льготы останутся примерно такими же. Я не знаю, действует ли медицинская страховка для не-преподавателей, но я могу попросить кого-нибудь выяснить это для тебя.

У Рей не было медицинской страховки с выпуска из приюта, и ей всё ещё хочется плакать при мысли о двухстах долларах, потраченных у дантиста в прошлом году из-за небольшой, но весьма болезненной дырки. Так что льготы действительно были бы прекрас…

Она задыхается, когда доходит до конца контракта.

— _Что?!_ — Рей смотрит на него снизу вверх, в уверенности, что он её разыгрывает. — Это огромные деньжищи!

Он отрицательно качает головой.

— Поверь мне. Это не…

— Да, огромные. Ты так много платишь людям за то, что они сидят и занимаются такими вещами, как… как решение задачек на доске?

— Ну, в идеале должно быть так. Но на деле, — бормочет он, — я плачу им за то, что они сидят и нихрена не решают.

Ох! Он, наверное, ужасный начальник. Всегда недоволен работой своих подчинённых и ищет повод придраться. Рей очень хорошо его себе представляет: полный придурок, который постоянно закатывает истерики и хлопает дверью, когда кто-то просчитывает производную.

Но, _Боже мой,_ он хорошо платит.

— Подожди. Подожди, получается… я приду. И сама всё подсчитаю. Правильно? — Он кивает. — И ты заплатишь мне… Ты не можешь заплатить мне так много. — За исключением того, что Бен, очевидно, может. И он начинает смотреть на неё так, что да, точно может, а она задаёт глупые вопросы. — А откуда возьмёшь деньги?

— А почему это имеет значение?

— Потому.

— Это мои деньги на бар-мицву.*

Рей хмурится и вздыхает.

— Деньги поступают от грантов. Естественно.

— Гранты? — с сомнением повторяет она.

— В академических кругах несколько федеральных и частных агентств финансируют различные расходы исследовательских групп в зависимости от предполагаемой работы…

— Я _знаю,_ что такое грант.

Он кивает.

— Очень хорошо. Хочешь узнать идентификационный номер гранта? Финансовое агентство? Сторонних исследователей? — Рей совершенно уверена, что он издевается над ней. Но для обиды она слишком… слишком смущена ситуацией.

Поэтому она продолжает хмуриться и неопределённо жестикулирует, показывая на них обоих.

— Ну, и что это значит?

Конечно же, он понимает её вопрос, но не утруждает себя ответом. Бен явно начинает терять терпение; он поджимает губы и говорит:

— Ты свободна в выборе. Если хочешь работать на меня — эта должность твоя. Если нет, то мы можем сейчас же вернуться в здание суда и сообщить об этом судье Кантору. Тогда неминуемо настоящее судебное слушанье с сопутствующими последствиями.

— Хорошо. А что, если я _не смогу_ этого сделать?

— У тебя есть ноги. Просто иди назад и…

— Математику. Что, если я не смогу решить?

Раздражение в его глазах рассеивается, а выражение лица немного смягчается.

— Ах. Интересно. У тебя страх, что люди посчитают тебя фриком, так как ты слишком умна и, одновременно, не слишком умна. Так какая же ты на самом деле, Рей?

Его слова сродни пощёчине. Оскорбительны, неприятны и очень грубы. Хотя его тон… почти мягкий, будто он понимает её, будто то, о чём она думает, не такая уж и загадка для Бена. И вот тогда Рей понимает что…

— Я такого не говорила. — Ей вдруг становится холодно. Даже появляется лёгкая дрожь. Хоть она и пьёт горячий шоколад в тёплой кофейне. — Я такого не говорила. О страхе, что люди посчитают меня фриком.

Взгляд Бена кажется терпеливым. Добрым.

— Неужели? Тогда извини.

Она просто никогда не разговаривала о подобных вещах с людьми — и потому просто ужасно, когда едва знающий её человек озвучивает это вслух. Но одновременно глупая и бестолковая часть её начинает думать, что, _возможно…_

Возможно, она сработается с этим человеком. Возможно.

 _Боже._ Должно быть, она спятила.

— Если бы я на это пошла. — Она облизывает губы. — Если я приду и решу задачки, ты никому не расскажешь. Так ведь?

Он склоняет голову.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Люди ведь не узнают, что именно я решаю их задачки, верно?

Бен изучающе смотрит на неё.

— Об этом будут знать несколько человек. Мои студенты и коллеги, ведь вы будете работать в одном отделе. Ещё отдел кадров. И заведующий моей кафедрой. Но нет никакой необходимости посылать тебя на конференции или публиковать работы под твоим именем, если сама не захочешь. Уровень секретности может быть как высоким, так и низким, на твоё усмотрение.

Как высоким, так и низким, на её усмотрение. Это звучит довольно заманчиво.

Дело в том, что у Рей нет особого выбора. И даже если бы был — этот вариант, безусловно, самый логичный. Ей заплатят больше, чем она получает сейчас, рабочий день будет короче, а эта должность создаст ей выгодное положение для получения аттестата.

И как подсказывает тихий голосок в голове — _это будет классно. Задачки на доске были классными._

Но она чувствует себя как-то странно. Не удивительно, учитывая в каких обстоятельствах получено это предложение, только вот есть…

Что-то.

Что-то в этом мужчине, до сих пор недоступное для её понимания.

Какое-то предчувствие. Что-то более серьёзное и осязаемое, чем просто впечатление, что-то говорящее ей — этот человек опасен. То ли вообще, то ли именно для неё, Рей понятия не имеет.

 _Будь осторожна,_ — говорит она себе. _Очень осторожна._

Она делает глубокий вдох, поднимает взгляд от своих рук, держащих чашку с горячим шоколадом, и смотрит ему прямо в глаза.

— Окей. Хорошо, я согласна. — Она даже сама удивлена решению. — При условии, что ты позволишь мне контролировать мою… секретность. И не заставишь работать над тем, что мне ненавистно. Никакого численного анализа, пожалуйста. Он меня в сон вгоняет.

— Меня тоже, — бормочет Бен слишком тихо, чтобы обращаться к ней. Пару секунд он выглядит очень довольным. Это всего лишь мимолётное мгновение, потом его аура скуки и раздражения немедленно возвращается, но всё же этого достаточно, чтобы Рей задумалась. Во что же она ввязалась?

— У меня тоже есть одно условие, — говорит он.

_Неужели?_

— Эм… У тебя?

Уголок его губ приподнимается, когда он кивает.

— Никогда. _Никогда больше_ не называй меня учителем математики.

Впервые в его присутствии Рей не может удержаться от смеха.

— А как насчёт дуальной эллиптической кривой?

— Эта стратегия ослабит криптографическую безопасность.

— А другие смогут это определить?

— Не знаю. Маловероятно. — Бен, наверное, смог бы.

Девушка — _Рей_ — тоже смогла бы. С небольшой подготовкой.

— Сколько времени нужно, чтобы получить доступ к клептографическому бэкдору?

Бен зажимает телефон между ухом и плечом, чтобы освободить руку, и начинает быстро проверять информацию на компьютере.

— Четырнадцать секунд. С погрешностью в плюс-минус одна и две десятые секунды.

— Очень хорошо. — Не каждый день голос Сноука звучит так радостно. Вообще-то, почти никогда. Несколько лет назад надежда заслужить похвалу своего наставника была главной мотивацией Бена в работе. Но сейчас… это почти не имеет значения. Что-то изменилось, и Бен пока сомневается, что именно. — Я поделюсь твоим алгоритмом со своей командой для дальнейших этапов разработки. Был ли расчёт трудоёмким?

— Он был весьма прост.

Вместо ответа Сноук низко и продолжительно смеётся.

— Могу себе представить. — Последовала короткая пауза, во время которой Бен решает, что разговор подошёл к концу. Но Сноук прерывает его как раз в тот момент, когда он собирается попрощаться. — Значит, ты сегодня встречался с этой девушкой. Рей Джонсон.

Бен не удивляется, услышав, что его наставник узнал о Рей, ведь существует очень мало того, чего Сноук не знает, и ещё меньше, чего узнать не сможет. Возможно, вообще ничего. Не говоря уже о том, что сегодняшнюю встречу удалось организовать только благодаря связям Сноука, и Бен ни на секунду не сомневался, что судья Кантор доложит о ней своему старому другу.

Бен не удивлён. А значит внезапное напряжение в его теле вызвано чем-то другим.

— Да.

— И вы двое будете… сотрудничать?

— В обозримом будущем.

Сноук издаёт звук, который Бен истолковывает как одобрение.

— Я навёл со своей стороны кое-какие справки.

Бен делает глубокий вдох и откидывается на спинку сиденья, отрывая руку от края стола.

— Неужели?

— Бедное дитя. Какая неприятная ситуация. — Бен прекрасно понимает, что в словах Сноука нет сочувствия. — И какой многообещающий молодой ум. Есть записи о её результатах по стандартизированному тестированию. Весьма впечатляющие. До определённого момента, правда.

Судя по тому немногому, что Бен знает о Рей и её отношении к своим талантам, Бен мог бы догадаться об этом.

— Она смогла доказать гипотезу Лемера. Менее чем за сорок восемь часов. — Возможно, даже меньше, учитывая её график.

— В самом деле? Лемер будет счастлив это услышать.

Бен издаёт тихий, невесёлый смешок.

— Она вполне может стать одним из величайших математических талантов своего поколения, Бен. Возможно, наравне с тобой. Или где-то близко. Как бы невероятно это ни звучало.

Это вовсе не кажется невероятным. Не после того, как Бен увидел её поистине ужасающий почерк на доске, не после того, как услышал её рассуждения о численном анализе как о чём-то слишком скучном. И не после её взгляда на окружающий мир — на самого Бена. В ней есть что-то такое, чего он не может до конца разгадать. Нечто, отчего он и не пытается открещиваться.

А может, и нет. Возможно, Бен просто глуп и слишком много думает о её феноменальном понимании комбинаторики. Вероятнее всего.

— Возможно, — отвечает он.

— Надеюсь, ты будешь держать меня в курсе её успехов?

— Конечно.

— Очень хорошо. Спокойной ночи, Бен.

Звонок обрывается прежде, чем он успевает ответить.

Не проходит и двадцати минут, как телефон снова звонит, но Бен настолько поглощён написанием кода, что не утруждает себя проверкой номера, прежде чем ответить.

— Да?

— Эм… Привет.

Бен тут же выпрямляется. Потому что голос принадлежит…

— Это Рей.

Он вертится на стуле, пока не поворачивается спиной к монитору.

— Рей?

— Да. Эм, Рей Джонсон. Та, кто должна решать математику за тебя. — Как и всё остальное, что она делает или говорит, её звонок застаёт его врасплох и приводит в ступор. Он слишком долго берёт себя в руки, поэтому Рей продолжает: — Знаешь, учитывая сколько времени ты потратил на уговоры работать на себя, мог бы поднапрячься и запомнить моё имя.

Бен… рад, что она не видит его улыбки.

— Я знаю, кто ты, Рей.

— Уверен?

— Рей.

— Не очень-то верится. Назови последние три места, когда ты пугающе неожиданно появлялся там, где была я.

Он не улыбается.

— Знаешь, я серьёзно обдумываю своё решение нанять тебя.

Рей смеётся, и Бен понимает, что она более открыта и расслаблена, чем раньше. Он на мгновение задумывается, не пугает ли её его физическое присутствие. У людей часто возникает такое чувство, в основном потому, что он настолько несуразно высок. Сказать, что Бен не против, чтобы другие люди держались от него подальше, ничего не сказать — наоборот, он мечтает об этом бо́льшую часть своей жизни. Но Рей… По какой-то причине Бен не хочет, чтобы у неё возникло такое чувство…

 _Девятнадцать,_ — раздаётся голос в голове. _Ей девятнадцать лет._

Господи.

— Так вот. Я звоню сообщить, что с завтрашнего дня могу уволиться с работы в МТИ, но ещё я работаю в закусочной, и владельцу потребуется несколько дней на поиск и обучение замены мне.

Он чувствует волну раздражения.

— Я понимаю.

— Но все мои смены на этой неделе начинаются в четыре часа дня. Так что я всё же смогу прийти к тебе… — она колеблется. — В твой офис или ещё куда-нибудь. Думаю, утром. Мне просто нужно выйти немного пораньше.

Он подавляет вздох и говорит себе, что это не имеет значения. Ведь, по большому счёту, это в самом деле не важно. Он даже не знает, чёрт возьми, чем она будет заниматься.

— Это не должно создать проблем. В ближайшую неделю.

— Да, это не займёт больше времени.

— Если только действительно придёшь. И я надеюсь, что ты не опоздаешь.

Это… интересно. Потому что Бен никогда не смотрит на время, которое проводят его ученики и научные сотрудники, пока они делают свою работу — хоть и разочаровывают его. По правде говоря, если бы была возможность, он предпочёл не видеть их рядом. Наставничество — это… не его. Почему с Рей совсем по-другому… ладно.

Это Бену предстоит выяснить.

— Знаешь, мне неприятно тебе такое сообщать, но ты разговариваешь как учитель математики.

Он с трудом держится, чтобы не рассмеяться.

— Увидимся в понедельник, Рей.

Он вешает трубку, не дожидаясь её ответа.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Бар-мицва — термин, применяющийся в иудаизме для описания достижения еврейским мальчиком или девочкой религиозного совершеннолетия.


End file.
